Locura irresistible
by Eff di Jay
Summary: Hermione y Draco...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

---

Sentado en el vagón, la vista fija en el vacío, a la espera de sus dos grandes amigos, se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en… El crujido de la manija al girar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Crabbe y Goyle entraron balanceando sus grandes brazos de gorila. Pansy Parkinson entró detrás de ellos, grácil y esbelta, todo lo contrario a ellos.

- ¿Y esa cara…?- preguntó Pansy al observar detenidamente a Draco.

- ¿Qué, ah…no, no es nada…- dijo Draco quitando rápidamente la cara de estúpido que tenía y adquiriendo su pose acostumbrada.

- Entonces será mejor que hagas tus rondas… por algo eres prefecto…- le recordó Pansy mirándolo con duda, mientras Crabbe y Goyle reían idiotamente como si eso fuera lo mas gracioso que existiera.

- Eh… si, tienes razón…- contestó Draco poniéndose de pie y saliendo del compartimiento.

Caminó confundido a través del pasillo, en dirección al vagón de los prefectos. Sin darse cuenta, su pasó se aceleró… sin duda ella estaría ahí…

"¿Qué rayos?", se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en Hermione Granger y disminuyó el paso hasta detenerse. ¿Sería posible? Draco… ese Slytherin que había esquivado durante toda su vida cualquier asunto sentimental… ¿Draco Malfoy enamorado?

- Jaja- se rió de sus propios pensamientos. Negando con la cabeza, giró el picaporte, abrió la puerta… y se quedó sin aire. Una cara angelical enmarcada por un cabello revuelto le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?- le dijo otro prefecto, mientras le señalaba el único lugar vacío que quedaba en la pequeña sala. Exactamente junto a Hermione Granger. Atravesó el lugar rápidamente y se sentó, sin poder evitar sentir que Hermione se alejaba un poco de él.

Al parecer, Draco era el último a quien esperaban, pues acto seguido, el prefecto que parecía ser el líder dio comienzo a la reunión.

- Bienvenidos todos. Estamos reunidos en estos momentos para decidir el orden en que los prefectos ocuparan sus habitaciones en Hogwarts- soltó un suspiro. – Después de lo ocurrido, ahora que Voldemort ha sido vencido, creí que Dumbledore cambiaría de opinión en cuanto a la seguridad de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, como ya saben, la nueva orden es que los prefectos no dormirán en las salas comunes, como anteriormente se había hecho. Ahora se les asignarán las habitaciones que estarán ocupando por el resto de su estancia en Hogwarts. -

Draco hizo una cara de incomprensión. ¿Nueva Ley? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué siempre era el último en enterarse de todo?

- Disculpe… ¿nueva ley? No comprendo…- dijo expresando sus dudas. Junto a él, Hermione volteó a verlo. De hecho, todos lo miraban.

- ¿No comprendes qué? ¿La nueva orden, el motivo de la reunión o acaso, al igual que yo, te preguntas por qué han elegido a alguien tan incompetente como tu como prefecto?- dijo Hermione, sorprendiendo a Draco, que la miraba impactado.

- Que…- fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

- Durante las vacaciones, a todos los prefectos se les envió una carta de aviso informándoles sobre esta junta…- dijo el líder en un tono suave, no deseando empeorar más la incómoda situación.

- Qué irresponsable…- escuchó que Hermione murmuraba. Una repentina furia creció dentro de él.

- ¡Por supuesto que la leí! Si no, no me habría enterado sobre esta reunión…- dijo entre dientes.

- Si bueno… mejor pasemos directamente al sorteo…-

Por fin habían llegado a Hogwarts. Draco pensó en el banquete de bienvenido y se le hizo agua la boca.

Al parecer, había tenido suerte con la habitación que le había sido asignada. Le había tocado en la torre norte de Hogwarts, y al parecer era la más tranquila y acogedora.

El gran comedor estaba increíblemente adornado como siempre. Instintivamente se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Sin duda el ambiente era diferente después de la gran batalla. A pesar de las pérdidas de Hogwarts, todos parecían empeñados en reponerse. Un destello en uno de los adornos le llamó la atención.

- ¡Auch!- gritó cuando alguien chocó contra él.

- Fíjate por don…- dijo Draco, pero se interrumpió al descubrir que se trataba de Granger.

- ¡Fíjate por donde andas!- le increpó Hermione enojada, levantando algo que se le había caído y, sin decir una palabra más, se alejó rápidamente.

Draco se quedó confundido unos momentos, mientras la seguía con la mirada. Finalmente, siguió el camino hacia su mesa.

"Definitivamente el banquete fue de lo mejor…", pensaba Draco mientras caminaba en busca de su habitación.

"Dormiré como piedra…" dijo cuando descubrió su habitación. Estiró los brazos, buscó en sus bolsillos la llave, y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Unos ojos castaños asustados le devolvieron la mirada. Por unos momentos no comprendió muy bien la situación.

- Qué rayos…- dijo Draco tratando de pensar rápidamente.

- ¡Ah!- chilló Hermione.

- ¡Ah!- chilló Draco.

- ¡Ah!- volvió a chillar Draco cuando una almohada lanzada por Hermione le dio en la cara.

Presa de la sorpresa y del pánico, finalmente perdió el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente hacia atrás, a la vez que escuchaba la puerta cerrarse y el ruido del cerrojo. Sin embargo, casi inmediatamente escuchó de nuevo el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió.

- Dame mi almohada…- dijo Hermione asomando la cabeza y arrebatándole rápidamente la almohada, antes de cerrar la puerta y poner el cerrojo nuevamente.

Fue tan rápido que Draco no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Permaneció unos momentos más en esa ridícula postura, antes de darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado.

¿Hermione Granger se había adueñado de su habitación? Sacó nuevamente el papelito que contenía el número de la suya, y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo rayos se había podido equivocar? Avanzó un poco más por el pasillo, y entonces vio el número de la suya inscrito en la puerta. Demasiado claro hasta para un ciego. Además… ¿en que se parecía un 9 a un 10? ¿Cómo había podido confundirse?

"¿Qué te está pasando Draco?", se reprendió en silencio, mientras abría la habitación 10… la suya…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Era momento de aceptarlo: Se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia Hermione. No había podido dormir en un buen rato y se había descubierto a si mismo pensando en Hermione de pronto.

"No es posible… ¿de entre todas tenía que ser ella?", pensaba con desesperación. Para empezar era de Gryffindor. Era la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo, era la sabelotodo en todas las clases, la insoportable, y…no, no era ya la sangre sucia.

"¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto?" ", pensó dando vueltas en la cama. Analizando la situación detenidamente, recordó un poco la última batalla contra Voldemort. Habían muerto algunas personas, varios de ellos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Recordaba haberse sorprendido a si mismo cuando se negó a participar del lado de Voldemort. Su propio padre había amenazado con desheredarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas la amenazas, no había tomado parte en el plan de los mortífagos, y había sufrido un notable cambio. Ahora que lo veía desde otro punto de vista, se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido odiar a Harry y a sus amigos. La verdad era que no tenía sentido. Tristemente se dio cuenta de que en realidad había estado reflejando los sentimientos de su padre hacia James Potter, y que no había estado viviendo como él quería. Sin embargo, se alegró de haberse dado cuenta justo a tiempo y haber tenido la oportunidad de cambiar.

Los ojos se le cerraban. Además… ahora había otra razón para mirar a Gryffindor con otros ojos. Lentamente y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Se despertó un poco tarde la mañana siguiente. Al principio no pudo reconocer el lugar donde se hallaba, todo tan distinto a las frías mazmorras que compartía con sus compañeros. Sonrió al sentir la calidez que le brindaba la habitación. Entonces recordó a Hermione. Miró su reloj. "¡Rayos!", ya era tarde. Se levantó a toda prisa y se vistió rápidamente.

Tenía que bajar a desayunar… ¿o no? Los prefectos solían juntarse para desayunar… si, pero, ¿dónde?

Salió de su habitación precipitadamente. Para su sorpresa, Hermione salía de su habitación en esos momentos también.

- Eh…- titubeó Draco sin saber bien que decir. No quería sonar muy formal al saludarla, ni demasiado cordial tampoco. Un tono jovial estaría bien.

Sin embargo, su demora hizo que Hermione se alejara de él rápidamente sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

"Que engreída… ni siquiera me saludó…", pensó confundido mientras seguía sus pasos. Era incómodo caminar atrás de ella. Parecía que la estaba siguiendo… bueno, en realidad si la estaba siguiendo, porque sin duda ella sabría donde se juntaban los prefectos.

"Podríamos comenzar una charla… si tan solo la alcanzara y caminara junto a ella…" deliberaba en silencio mientras caminaba unos pasos más atrás de Hermione.

"Si vamos a vivir como vecinos, lo mejor será empezar una buena relación…" se decía a si mismo para convencerse.

"Si, la alcanzaré y la saludaré...", se dijo finalmente. Sin embargo, se había distraído mientras maquinaba sus planes y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya no estaba delante de él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde rayos se metió?- giró la cabeza buscándola, y se dio cuenta de que Hermione entraba en un salón que había quedado atrás. Ya habían llegado a la sala de prefectos, y todos sus planes de entablar conversación con ella se vieron frustrados.

El desayuno fue rápido. Sin duda los prefectos tenían prisa, pues las clases comenzaban y había trabajo que hacer. Él mismo tenía que asistir a las clases, lo cual no le entusiasmaba mucho. Sin embargo, se alegró al consultar su horario, ya que compartía varias clases con Gryffindor.

"Es extraño que me alegre de estar con los Gryffindor…", pensó asustado, desechando todo el entusiasmo al recordar los tiempos de antes y cómo odiaba a Gryffindor.

"¿Qué pasaría si se enteran que me gusta Hermione?", sin darse cuenta, se había quedado absorto contemplando a Granger.

- ¿Acaso hay algo en mi cara?- la voz de Hermione lo volvió a la realidad. Sintió calor en la cara cuando se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sin duda tenía la misma cara de estúpido que ponía siempre cuando se quedaba absorto pensando en sus maldades.

- ¿Qué? Ah…no, no es nada- dijo recobrando la compostura. Hermione lo miró como si fuera una basura, se levantó de la mesa y salió.

- ¿Qué fue esa actitud?- preguntó en voz alta confundida, sin poder evitar sentirse despreciado ante la mirada de Hermione.

- Al parecer te odia…- contestó alguien en un tono que pretendía ser frío.

- Gracias por tu sinceridad…- contestó Draco al reconocer a Harry Potter. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada unos momentos, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Sorprendentemente, los antiguos rivales naturales habían hecho amistad a raíz de la batalla contra Voldemort, sorprendiendo a los miembros de Slytherin y de Gryffindor. Realmente era extraño ver que no se increpaban uno al otro como en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo…

- Creo que Hermione no te ha aceptado aún…- dijo en un tono más serio Harry.

Draco no respondió, al quedar absorto en sus pensamientos. Si lo que Harry decía era verdad, probablemente no tendría ninguna oportunidad con Hermione.

Las clases finalmente terminaron por ese día. Lo que Draco había pensado que sería un buen día compartiendo las clases con Hermione, terminaron como pesadilla al ser ignorado y rechazado continuamente con comentarios despectivos y ofensivos por parte de ella.

Dando por perdido el día, Draco se encaminó cabizbajo a su habitación. Iba pensando en su desgraciada vida cuando escuchó unos pasos atrás de él. Esperanzado y pensando que probablemente después de todo tendría una oportunidad aquel día, giró la cabeza.

- ¡Hola Draco!- dijo una voz conocida. Pansy lo alcanzó en pocos pasos. Draco debió tener una cara de increíble desilusión, porque…

- ¿Que sucede Draco? ¿Algo anda mal?- preguntó inquisitiva mirándolo y tratando de leer su pensamiento.

- No es nada… solo quiero dormir…- dijo Draco cortante. Lo único que le faltaba era que invadieran su privacidad…

- Vamos Draco, ¡anímate! ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Pansy empujándolo juguetonamente. Sin embargo, la suerte de Draco era pésima ese día, y para su desgracia, tropezó torpemente y cayó llevándose a Pansy de encuentro, y quedando en una posición un poco comprometida que se prestaba para malentendidos.

Unos pasos se escucharon atrás de ellos. Definitivamente, la suerte de Draco era la peor. Tembloroso y esperando lo peor, Draco alzó la vista. Unos ojos castaños le devolvieron la mirada acompañada de desprecio y asombro. Sin decir una sola palabra, Hermione los rodeó sin dirigirles una mirada más.

- ¡Hermione! ¡No es lo que tu crees!- dijo presa de la desesperación y del pánico. Exactamente después de decirlo se dio cuenta de que era una tontería lo que había dicho. No tenía porque disculparse con ella…

Sin embargo, Hermione no respondió y entró a su habitación rápidamente.

- "¿No es lo que tu crees?", ¿desde cuando te preocupa lo que Granger piense de ti? ¿Acaso…?- dijo burlonamente Pansy, - Qué poco caballero…- añadió levantándose con esfuerzo. Draco se apresuró a ayudarle, no sin dejar de pensar que había sido culpa de Pansy lo que había pasado.

- Por cierto, ¿a que vienes?- dijo sin pensarlo. Pansy lo miró con sorpresa y reproche. Sin duda había sido un poco brusco.

- Quiero decir… - dijo intentando arreglar el tono que había empleado.

- Está bien, por lo visto hoy no fue tu día…- dijo Pansy comprensiva.

- Si… definitivamente no fue mi día…- contestó Draco, pensando amargamente que seguramente Hermione lo consideraba un pervertido degenerado.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver Hermione con esto?- la pregunta repentina puso a Draco en graves aprietos.

"Si dices que si, mañana todo el mundo sabrá que me gusta Granger… si digo que no, le estaré mintiendo a mi mejor amiga… pero si le digo que si, probablemente me pueda ayudar… y si digo que no, nadie se enterará si me rechaza algún día…" pensaba Draco a todo lo que daba su cerebro.

- Por lo visto si…- dijo Pansy, interpretando la demora de Draco y su expresión estúpida.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Draco saliendo de sus pensamientos sin estar seguro de haber escuchado bien.

- Ahora ella pensará que eres un pervertido degenerado…-

- Gracias por la ayuda…- dijo con un gesto sarcástico.

- Será mejor que entres a tu habitación a descansar…-

- Entonces no venías por nada importante…-

- En realidad no, solo me vine a divertir un rato, y lo logré…- Es broma…- añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión desquiciada en el rostro de Draco.

- Será mejor que entre ya…- dijo Draco, abriendo su habitación y despidiéndose de Pansy.

Se escuchó un ligero clic cuando la puerta se cerró.

Pansy se alejó lentamente. Se detuvo dudando en la puerta de Hermione. Titubeó unos instantes, y finalmente se decidió a llamar.

Hermione abrió la puerta al poco tiempo. Se sorprendió un poco al recibir a Pansy. Ya no se insultaban como antes, pero tampoco eran las mejores amigas.

- ¿Qué sucede Pansy?- preguntó con duda.

- Eh… es… bueno… en realidad…- contestó Pansy sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Es sobre Draco…- completó finalmente. Hermone tardó un poco en captar las palabras que había escuchado.

- ¿Sobre Draco? ¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó sin notarse muy preocupada.

- Es solo que… lo de hace unos momentos no fue su culpa… yo lo empujé…-

Hermione la miraba inquisitivamente.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?-

- ¿Eh? Es solo que… creo que le agradas a Malfoy… no lo trates tan mal…- dijo preguntándose si sería lo correcto.

- ¿Solo viniste a decir esto?- preguntó extrañada Hermione sin comprender.

- Si… disculpa, debo irme…- Pansy salió de la habitación rápidamente, no muy segura ya de haber hecho lo correcto. En su habitación, dándole vueltas al asunto, Hermione se acostó dándole una última mirada a una foto que tenía sobre la mesa.

Draco tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta, atento a cualquier ruido que escuchara afuera. Había dormido mal, pensando en Hermione y en su desastrosa relación.

Escuchó un leve crujido y un rechinido cuando la puerta de Hermione se abrió.

"Aquí viene…", pensó abriendo la puerta al mismo tiempo, simulando una coincidencia.

- ¡Hola Hermione! Qué casualidad… ¿cómo estas?- preguntó en un tono alegre.

Hermione lo miro un poco sorprendida, pero lo ignoró vistosamente con rapidez.

- Eh… ¿vamos a desayunar?- preguntó una vez más, tratando de comenzar bien el día.

- ¿Vamos? ¿Acaso no puedes ir solo?- dijo Hermione, y sin esperar respuesta, se alejó rápidamente.

- Eh… supongo que si…- murmuró para si mismo Draco con desaliento. Todo estaba comenzando mal una vez más.

- ¿Pasó algo malo?- le preguntó Harry durante el desayuno, susurrando para que Hermione no escuchara. Draco soltó un gruñido por toda respuesta.

- Las cosas van difíciles, ¿no es así?-

Otro gruñido de Draco.

- Hermione, ¿irás esta tarde a los entrenamientos?- preguntó de pronto Harry.

- ¿Qué cosa? Eh… si, iré…- contestó Hermione titubeando un poco.

- ¿Quidditch?- preguntó Draco entrando en la conversación, un poco sorprendido de a que Hermione le gustara el quidditch. Una leve esperanza se iluminó dentro de él. Probablemente a Hermione le gustaba el quidditch y tenían eso en común.

- No, club de duelo…- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ah!- se desinfló Draco al ver su esperanza perdida.

- Hermione es sin duda la que más ha avanzado últimamente…- dijo Harry.

- No es verdad, todos han avanzado mucho…- contestó Hermione, enrojeciendo ante el comentario de Harry.

- Debe ser verdad, ¿qué más se puede esperar de la sabelotodo?- dijo Draco sonriente mirando a Hermione.

Sin embargo, Hermione lo miró furiosa, se levantó de la mesa y salió rápidamente.

Draco se quedó sin saber que decir.

- Lo dije en broma… no tiene porque tomárselo de esa forma…- dijo desconsolado mirando a Harry.

- Ya veo que tu situación es deprimente…- por toda respuesta, Draco soltó un gruñido.

Muchos estudiantes se aglomeraban en torno a un anuncio reciente. Draco se acercó sin ganas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó a alguien.

- Son las pruebas… para el club de duelo…- dijo desconsolado el interpelado.

La mayoría de los que habían visto el letrero compartían el mismo sentimiento. Entrar en el club de duelo era algo que todos querían, pero sabían que no tenían la actitud ni el conocimiento requeridos. Pocos lograrían entrar.

- Vaya… es hoy por la tarde…- murmuró Draco recordando lo que Harry había mencionado por la mañana.

A pesar de que Voldemort se había ido, Dumbledore consideraba necesario que la seguridad en el castillo debía de ser fundamental. Por eso era que cada nuevo curso se hacían las selecciones de los nuevos integrantes, y era obligatorio para todos participar.

A la hora citada, Draco se presentó en el aula. Los estudiantes se amontonaban para ver los resultados de los que iban saliendo.

Al asomarse por la puerta, vio que los que ya eran integrantes del club eran quienes calificaban a los que aspiraban a entrar. Finalmente llegó su turno. Estaba nervioso, pues había muchas personas presenciando el evento, y definitivamente no quería hacer el ridículo frente a Hermione.

- ¿En que área eres mejor?- le preguntó alguien.

- ¿Área?-

- Si, ataque o defensa…-

- Eh… Defensa definitivamente…- contestó al recordar que las defensas se le daban bastante bien.

- Muy bien, por aquí por favor…- le guió a través de los jueces hasta situarlo frente a ellos.

- Bien, ahora solo debes defenderte lo mejor que puedas…-

- ¿Defenderme? ¿De quien?- su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato, pues en ese momento Ginny Weasley se situó frente a él dispuesta a atacarlo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo confundido. ¿Ginny? No sabía que pertenecía al club, pero sin duda sabía sobre la fama de ésta con los ataques.

Sin darle más tiempo, Ginny murmuró unas palabras y atacó a Draco, quien instintivamente se protegió con la varita. Sin embargo, Ginny atacaba y atacaba, apenas dándole tiempo de respirar. Definitivamente había subestimado a Ginny. Draco se batía una y otra vez, esquivando y bloqueando los ataques. Finalmente, ambos cansados, cesaron el duelo. Draco giró la cabeza sonriente, buscando a Hermione entre los jueces. Sin duda habría causado una buena impresión…

En la mesa de los jueces, todos estaban impactados. Nadie recordaba que alguien hubiera podido evitar todos los ataques de la joven Weasley. Bueno, nadie desde… Hermione bajó la cabeza nostálgica, intentando alejar todos los recuerdos.

- Nadie lo había logrado desde que Ronald Weasley…- murmuraba la gente.

- ¡Fue increíble! Casi creí que Ron era quien se batía contra su hermana…- susurraban.

Draco no comprendía. Confuso, buscó con la mirada a Harry. Pero también él lo miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- Lo haz hecho muy bien, Draco…- recibió por toda respuesta de parte de los jueces.

- ¿Realmente lo hice bien?- Draco y Pansy caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Hasta Harry se sorprendió!- contestó ella risueña.

- ¿De verdad?-

- ¡Si! ¡Y lo más importante, anotaste unos cuantos puntos buenos a tu favor!-

- ¿A que te refieres?-

- A Hermione por supuesto…-

- ¿Qué cosa?- pero Pansy ya se alejaba de él rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Si eso era verdad…

Con nuevas ilusiones, se encaminó a su habitación. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, divisó un poco lejos a Hermione… y a alguien más.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido, no deseando ser descubierto.

- ¿Nosotros dos? ¿Solos?- escuchó que Hermione decía.

- Si… mañana por la tarde… por favor…- el tipo era bien parecido, lo cual causó rabia en Draco, que se ocultaba detrás de una maceta. "Dile que no… dile que no…" rogó en silencio.

- Está bien…iré contigo- contestó Hermione, haciendo que a Draco se le helara la sangre.

"¡No es posible!" pensaba Draco caminando en círculos por su habitación. "¿Cómo pudo?",

Poco a poco se fue calmando. Después de todo, no le había dicho nada a Hermione, y no podía culparla.

Cuando se despertó, le pareció que apenas se había acostado hacía unos minutos. Al ver su reloj, se dio cuenta de que era tarde, por lo que se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo.

- ¿No cierras la puerta?- escuchó que alguien le decía.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo girando y encontrándose con Hermione, que salía también a toda prisa.

- Olvídalo…- Hermione se perdió de vista rápidamente.

"¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas justo en frente de ella?" se reprendió mientras regresaba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

- ¡Fue sorprendente ayer!- lo animó Harry durante el desayuno. Draco se había deprimido al recordar la cita de Hermione.

- ¿Tú crees?- dijo monótonamente.

- ¡Si! ¿No es así Hermione?-

Draco salió de su mutismo y levantó la vista esperanzado, esperando recibir un buen comentario por parte de ella.

- ¿Eh?...- la pregunta había tomado a Hermione desprevenida. Por unos momentos sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Estuvo… normal…- dijo levantándose de la mesa rápidamente y dejándolos.

- ¿Normal? ¿Eso fue todo?- dijo Draco contrariado.

- Eh…- Harry no sabía que decir.

- ¿Solo "normal"? ¿Por qué no puede admitir que hice algo bien?- una repentina furia lo había invadido, pero inmediatamente dio paso a la frustración.

- Vamos Draco, no te desanimes…- lo consoló Harry terminando su desayuno. Por toda respuesta, Draco soltó un gruñido.

"Unos cuantos puntos buenos a tu favor… si claro… jamás admitirá que hice algo bien…" pensaba frustrado. Las clases habían terminado y Draco caminaba solitario por los pasillos. Su día no había sido mejor al anterior. Hermione no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, a pesar de que "casualmente" se la encontraba con frecuencia.

"Y sobre lo del club de duelo… no creo que sea buena idea entrar… después de todo, solo me defendí de forma "normal"…" pensaba sarcásticamente. Se detuvo al escuchar unas voces risueñas. Se acerco sigilosamente y se asomo por la esquina.

Sintió como un golpe en el estómago. Hermione y el tipo estaban sentados en la escalera, y ella reía alegremente.

"Debe ser un muy buen amigo… demasiado buen amigo… alguien que definitivamente le cae mejor que yo…" pensó con tristeza.

Presa de los celos y de la frustración, se soltó repentinamente del borde de la esquina, y cuando se dio cuenta de su error era demasiado tarde. Draco Malfoy cayó pesadamente, a la vista de Hermione y de su acompañante.

- ¿Draco?- dijo Hermione notablemente sorprendida. Su acompañante se levantó de golpe.

- Ven, levántate…- escuchó que le decía, y al levantar la vista se encontró con la mano del tipo que lo invitaba a levantarse.

- Gra…gracias…- dijo dudando un poco. No podía haber una situación más vergonzosa.

- Así que Draco Malfoy…- dijo el tipo cuando Draco se hubo levantado.

- Este… si, creo que ese soy yo…- dijo un poco atontado aún.

- Estuviste muy bien ayer…-

- ¿De verdad?- exclamó Draco asombrado.

Hermione se había acercado un poco.

- ¡Si! ¿No es así Hermione?-

Una vez más, la pregunta la había tomado desprevenida.

- ¿Qué?... quiero decir…, si, un poco…- dijo casi en un murmullo, desviando la vista.

- ¿Un poco?- dijo Draco contrariado. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar "Bueno, un poco está mejor que normal…"

- Bueno Draco, el caso es que precisamente en estos momentos te ibamos a buscar…- dijo el tipo.

Por unos momentos, Draco no comprendió muy bien lo que le estaban diciendo.

- ¿Buscarme? ¿Para qué?-

- Esa es la cuestión. Ayer presencié tus increíbles resultados, y precisamente por eso…- hizo una leve pausa. El cerebro de Draco funcionaba a todo lo que daba intentando seguir la explicación.

- …precisamente por eso, le pedí a Hermione que viniera conmigo a pedirte que entres al club.- terminó con gesto firme.

Draco estaba boquiabierto. Hermione se sonrojó un poco, pero lo disimuló desviando la mirada hacia otra parte, como si eso no fuera importante.

- ¡Ah! Disculpa… no me he presentado formalmente… quiero decir, nos conocimos hace tiempo, cuando entramos a Hogwarts… y últimamente he oído hablar mucho de ti… pero… bueno, en fin… mi nombre es Neville, Neville Longbottom…-

El corazón de Draco dejó de bombear sangre por unos momentos. ¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¿Ne… Neiville?- dijo tartamudeando notablemente, sin poder levantar la mano para estrechar la que éste último le tendía amistosamente, no por ser descortés, sino porque el asombro no le permitía.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Neville solícito.

- No… no es nada…- dijo finalmente logrando estrechar la mano. "¿Neville? Longbottom… cuanto ha cambiado…" pensó sorprendido.

- Bueno… entonces… ¿entras al club?-

Hermione no había dicho una sola palabra aún. Draco la miro de reojo.

- No- dijo tan rápido que ni siquiera el mismo lo comprendió al instante.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Neville extrañado.

- No entraré…-

- Pero… ¡realmente eres bueno!- Neville parecía frustrado.

- Eh… no… solo un poco…- dijo Draco mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Hermione, que se sonrojó una vez más.

- Por lo visto hoy no te convenceré… pero te dejaré que lo pienses…- dijo finalmente Neville, dándose por vencido ese día.

- Bueno Hermione… gracias por acompañarme…, quiero decir, sabiendo que eres vecina de Draco, debes de conocerlo bastante bien, y creo que tu terminarás por convencerlo…- dijo Neville, alejándose mientras se despedía con la mano.

- A propósito… siempre pensé que Draco sería del tipo que te gusta…- sonrió antes de dar vuelta en la esquina.

Un silencio incómodo cayó entre los dos. Hermione seguía muy colorada por el último comentario de Neville, y Draco no sabía que decir.

- Así que soy del tipo que te gusta…- dijo Draco intentando aliviar la tensión.

- ¿Qué?- Hermione se sonrojó aún más. – ¡Estas loco! ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños, Malfoy….!- gritó antes de alejarse de ahí rápidamente.

- Vaya comentarios inteligentes que haces, Draco…- murmuró para si mismo al reconsiderar lo que había dicho. Frustrado, regresó a su habitación, no sin poder sentir un alivio al saber que Neville definitivamente no pretendía a Hermione.

Su día había terminado de nuevo, no con los avances que hubiera deseado.

Pansy caminaba junto a Draco. Él le había contado lo que había ocurrido, y ella asentía de vez en cuando en señal de comprensión.

- Entonces, ¿entrarás al club?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

- No… no soy tan bueno para eso…-

- ¡Sería una excelente oportunidad para que estuvieras más cerca de ella!-

- ¿Tú crees… quiero decir… más cerca de quien?-

- Hasta un troll se daría cuenta de eso…

- Gracias por la comparación…-

- Por nada, te queda perfecta…-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos. Bueno, pues aquí va otro cap, a ver si les gusta. He estado actualizando diario! Lo malo es que se va a acabar pronto así… en fin… ¡Ale! Lo siento, pero tenía que decir eso de que era el reflejo de tu vida, jeje…. Bueno, ojalá les guste…**

**PD: Gracias por los reviews.**

**Capítulo 3**

"Por qué aceptó Hermione acompañar a Neville para decirme eso…", pensaba Draco sin poder dormir.

"Ni siquiera dijo nada… ¡un momento! No puede ser… ¿Será que ha cambiado de opinión sobre mi?" se sentó sobre la cama repentinamente ilusionado.

"En ese caso…debo de ser perseverante…" con estas ideas, finalmente cayó dormido.

Una vez más tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta. Escuchó a Hermione cuando salía y abrió su puerta.

- ¡Vaya! Hola Hermione…- saludó alegremente.

- Hola Draco…- saludó también Hermione. Draco se quedó sorprendido. Nunca antes lo había saludado tan cordialmente. Ilusionado, se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Hermione ya se dirigía por el pasillo. Reprimiéndose en silencio, la alcanzó rápidamente.

- ¿Te acompaño?- preguntó un poco temeroso.

- Eh… si quieres…- la respuesta volvió a impactar a Draco, que se detuvo inconscientemente.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Hermione al ver que Draco se detenía.

- ¿Qué cosa?... ¡Ah, no, no es nada…- dijo alcanzándola rápidamente. Titubeó un poco, pero finalmente se decidió a no preguntarle la razón de ese cambio tan repentino de comportamiento. Probablemente se enfadaría…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy por la tarde?- preguntó en tono casual.

- Eh… el club de duelo, por supuesto. Debo de ir a entrenar-

- Ah… es verdad. ¿Tu que eres? Me refiero a si eres defensa o ataque…- preguntó Draco.

- Ambas… pero creo que ataque se me da mejor…-

- ¿Ambas?- preguntó Draco sorprendido.

- Si… ¿que tiene de malo?- dijo Hermione un poco tímida.

- Ah… no nada…- definitivamente Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Era obvio que era la mejor en el club de duelo, admirada por todos. No era de extrañarse que manejara diestramente ambas disciplinas…

Habían llegado a la sala de prefectos. Algunos ya se levantaban de la mesa. Harry apenas comenzaba.

- Vaya… un notable cambio de actitud…- murmuró Harry cuando Draco se sentó junto a él. Hermione, por su parte se sentó frente a ellos.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Draco en un murmullo.

- Vas bien…- le susurró Harry, levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

"Probablemente sea una buena opción entrar al club de duelo después de todo…" pensó Draco cuando caminaba hacia la clase, unos minutos más tarde.

"Así estaré mas tiempo cerca de ella…"

Se decidió a ir a presenciar los entrenamientos. En el camino, se encontró con Ginny. Ella lo saludó tímidamente.

- Ho… hola Draco…-

- Eh… hola, ¿vas para los entrenamientos?-

- ¿Entrenamientos? Ah… ¿el club de duelo? No… ya no estoy en ese club…-

- ¿Qué? Pero si ayer tú…- preguntó Draco confundido.

- Si… ayer estuve como invitada…- dijo Ginny bajando la mirada. - Por cierto, estuviste muy bien…- añadió sonrojándose.

- Muchas gracias…- dijo distraído. Acababa de ver a Hermione a lo lejos, sin duda en dirección del entrenamiento.

- Me preguntaba si…- comenzó a decir Ginny, pero Draco ya no la oía.

- Disculpa Ginny, tengo que irme…- dijo despidiéndose y avanzando con la vista fija en Hermione.

- Me preguntaba si querías ir a Hogsmeade el sábado…- terminó de decir para si misma Ginny en un murmullo. Al seguir a Draco con la vista, descubrió que éste corría para alcanzar a Hermione, y finalmente los perdió de vista cuando dieron vuelta en una esquina.

- Entonces…- preguntó Neville cuando Draco fue hacia él, en compañía de Hermione.

- Entraré…- respondió firmemente Draco. Hermione lo miró asombrada al igual que Neville. Por unos momentos nadie dijo nada. Finalmente, Hermione explotó y lo encaró enojada.

- ¿Cómo puedes tomar una decisión tan irresponsablemente? Estar en el club de duelo implica muchos sacrificios. No es una decisión sencilla. Todos los que estamos dentro hacemos cada día un esfuerzo para superarnos y mejorar nuestras habilidades…- terminó sin respiración.

Draco y Neville la miraban sorprendidos.

- Este… lo que dice Hermione es verdad… pero si estas dispuesto a cumplir con ello… creo que no habrá problemas…-

- Eh… si… creo que si puedo…-

- ¿Crees? Que… que… ¡que insensatez!- gritó Hermione. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

- Vaya…-

- No hay problema Draco… realmente no será un problema para ti. Después de los resultados de ayer…- dijo Neville, estrechándole la mano en señal de recibimiento.

"Eso espero...", pensó Draco afligido al ver a Hermione atacar a alguien de los de defensa con gran furia.

- Empecemos inmediatamente- Neville lo guió a través de los miembros del club y lo asignó a alguien que inmediatamente comenzó a atacarlo.

Media hora más tarde, Draco apenas podía tenerse en pie.

- ¡Vamos Draco! Sigue doble ronda de ataques…- le dijo Neville alentándolo.

- ¿Qué? ¿A que hora se termina esto?-

- No tenemos una hora fija… y apenas estamos empezando…-

La mayoría de las personas habían abandonado la sala de entrenamiento.

"¿Por qué todos parecen tan frescos y descansados?" pensó mirando a los estudiantes que salían riendo y comentando los nuevos avances.

Draco estaba tirado en el piso, y apenas podía moverse. Hermione seguía entrenando por su propia cuenta.

"Es… increíble…" pensó cuando la descubrió, mirando su expresión de concentración cuando ella hacía algún hechizo.

"La mejor… incluso tiene su propio entrenamiento personal después del general…" pensó desalentado al pensar en su propia situación y en su deplorable estado. ¿Cómo podían resistir tanto?

Se incorporó con esfuerzo. Le dolían las costillas, ¿o era el estómago? Se dio cuenta de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Hermione seguía entrenando. ¿La esperaría? Trató de pensar con claridad. Lo más probable era que a ella no le importara lo que hiciera. Avanzó hacia la puerta penosamente.

- ¿A dónde vas?- la voz de Hermione lo detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta.

Draco volteó extrañado. ¿Después de todo si le importaba a Hermione lo que él hiciera?

- Eh… este… a dormir…-

- ¿A dormir? ¡Ni siquiera haz hecho estiramientos!- dijo Hermione risueña. Draco la miró confundido. Definitivamente no la entendía.

- ¿Estiramientos?-

- Si, ven aquí…- Draco dudó. ¿Eso había sido una orden? Sin embargo, caminó hacia ella.

- Siéntate- le dijo Hermione mientras ella misma se sentaba también.

Preguntándose que iría a hacer, Draco la obedeció. Finalmente quedaron sentados frente a frente, con las piernas estiradas y los pies apoyándose en los del otro.

- Dame tus manos- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué?-

- Que me des tus manos-

Draco estiró los brazos y Hermione agarró sus manos. Por unos momentos, Draco sintió la suavidad de la piel de ella. Sin embargo…

- ¡Ah!- gritó de dolor cuando ella lo jaló repentinamente con fuerza hacia ella, haciendo que él se inclinara hacia adelante sobre sus propias piernas. Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar ver una cabellera roja que se había asomado por la puerta fugazmente.

Draco ya no estaba tan seguro de la amabilidad de Hermione cuando se ofreció a ayudarle a estirarse. Ahora le dolía más el cuerpo y no podía conciliar el sueño.

Intentó contar ovejas para dormir, pero sus pensamientos irremediablemente terminaron en Hermione nuevamente y en esos repentinos cambios de actitud que lo volvían loco.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente e intentar levantarse, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor cuando su cuerpo se negó a responder.

"Rayos…" Caminó con dificultad. Su reloj le indicó que era temprano aún. Tendría tiempo de vestirse con calma.

Salió de su habitación flexionando exageradamente las piernas y los brazos para que dejaran de dolerle.

Una risa lo hizo voltear. Hermione lo miraba divertida unos cuantos pasos más allá.

"¿Tenía que estar presente en estos momentos?", pensó con vergüenza.

- Buenos días…- saludó Draco.

- Buenos días… ¿fuiste tú el que gritó hace rato?- preguntó Hermione riéndose.

- Eh… - Draco dudó.

- Eso responde mi pregunta- contestó Hermione sonriente. – Descuida… ya te acostumbrarás…-

"Ella entrenó más que yo y no se nota cansada…", no pudo evitar pensar Draco, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Hermione soltó una nueva carcajada. Draco se dio cuenta de que parecía pato caminando con las piernas rígidas, e intentó flexionarlas con naturalidad. "Lo más vergonzoso tiene que ocurrir frente a ella…" pensó sarcástico.

- Definitivamente haz avanzado…- le dijo Harry a Draco cuando Hermione terminó su desayuno y salió.

- Me pregunto si eso es bueno…- dijo recordando la sesión dolorosa de estiramiento.

- Unos cuantos días más, y serán novios- dijo Harry riendo cuando Draco enrojeció súbitamente. - Deberías de invitarla a Hogsmeade el sábado…-

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Invitarla? Yo… no creo… quiero decir…- dijo Draco confundido al analizar rápidamente todas las posibilidades. Las probabilidades de que ella aceptara eran ínfimas.

- Ella aceptará… debes intentarlo, ¿no te gustaría verla con alguien más, o si?- Harry estaba recurriendo a los celos para convencerlo.

- Tienes razón… ¡no! Un momento… lo más seguro es que me diga que no…-

- Bueno, pero haz el intento…- dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Draco debatiendo mentalmente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno pues, un cap más, a ver que les parece. Espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews **

**Capítulo 4**

"Solo tienes que pedírselo, no pierdes nada con intentarlo… no puede detestarte más de lo que ya lo hace…" pensaba Draco dándose valor mientras pegaba la oreja a la puerta. Un ruido le indicó que Hermione salía de su habitación, y por un momento sintió vergüenza de estar esperándola. Sin embargo, poco a poco se había ido acostumbrado.

- Hola Draco- saludó Hermione.

- Hola Hermione…- contestó Draco sintiendo que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Caminó hacia Hermione lentamente, aún le dolía e cuerpo, pero ya no caminaba como pato.

"Solo dilo…"

- Eh… parece que será un buen día¿no?- comenzó tratando de hacer conversación.

- ¿Qué tiene de bueno?- preguntó Hermione muy seria.

Draco retrocedió asustado ante la dura respuesta de Hermione. Las esperanzas terminaron por abandonarle.

- ¿No le haz dicho?- preguntó Harry incrédulo. Solo faltaba un día para la salida a Hogsmeade.

- ¡No hables tan fuerte!- murmuró Draco alarmado. Hermione los volteó a ver con gesto de duda.

- ¿Qué traman ustedes dos?- preguntó curiosa.

- ¿Qué? Ah… no es nada, es solo que Draco queríahhhh!…- Harry fue interrumpido por un fuerte puntapié que Draco le propinó por debajo de la mesa. Hermione los miró con desaprobación, antes de levantarse y salir.

"Rayos… la mejor oportunidad fue en la mañana…" se lamentaba Draco de su cobardía caminando hacia el gran comedor.

Se sentó deprimido y se sirvió cualquier cosa. No tenía apetito, y sabía que si comía mucho tendría problemas en el entrenamiento.

Miró distraídamente a Ginny que entraba al gran comedor. Unos instantes después entró Hermione. Harry ya estaba sentado, y Hermione se dirigió a él.

Abstraído en sus pensamientos, no notó la presencia de Ginny hasta que ésta le habló.

- Ho… ¡hola Draco!- saludó tímidamente. Draco se sobresaltó un poco.

- Hola Ginny- dijo desviando la mirada de Hermione.

Por su parte, Harry y Hermione hablaban animadamente…

- Vaya… creo que Ginny y Draco…- dijo Harry de pronto fijando la vista en la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione volteó al escuchar el nombre de Draco.

- ¿Qué?- dijo sin poder disimular sorpresa.

- Puede ser que estén planeando salir el sábado juntos a Hogsmeade…- dijo Harry a propósito, esperando la respuesta de Hermione, que se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

La reacción de Hermione resolvió todas sus dudas.

- ¿Esos son celos¿Acaso te gusta Draco?- dijo Harry sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¿Qué cosa? Ce… ¿celos? No entiendo de qué hablas-

- Si claro…-

- ¡No me interesa lo que Draco y Ginny planean!- estalló Hermione, levantándose y saliendo furiosamente del comedor. Harry negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Miró a Ginny y Draco de nuevo. Decidió intervenir.

Por su parte, Draco no comprendía por qué Ginny estaba tan nerviosa.

- Eh… yo… me preguntaba…- dijo con voz temblorosa.

En esos momentos, Hermione salía rápidamente del comedor, llamando la atención de Draco, que la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. "Ahí va otra oportunidad" pensó con amargura.

- …me preguntaba si tu… este… ¿que vas a hacer mañana?- dijo Ginny completamente roja.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Draco distraído sin comprender mucho.

- Es que… bueno, yo… quería ver si tu…-

- ¡Hola¿Como están?- preguntó Harry llegando a la mesa de Slytherin justo a tiempo.

- Hola Harry…- saludó Draco volviendo su vista al plato.

- ¡Ginny¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?- preguntó Harry intencionalmente.

- ¿Eh? Yo iba… iba a preguntarle… quería ver si…- respondió Ginny luchando por ocultar sus nervios. A Draco le recorrió un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Ginny.

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo mañana?- dijo Harry rápidamente sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

- ¿Qué? Pero yo…-

- Vamos Ginny…- dijo Harry tomándola del brazo y guiándola fuera de ahí, al momento que le guiñaba un ojo a Draco,

Draco le agradeció en silencio a Harry y se levantó para ir en busca de Hermione.

"Tengo que pedirle… solo tengo que decirle…" pensaba Draco mientras subía las escaleras.

- Buenas tardes… ¿le gustaría comprar una suscripción al Profeta?- escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

- ¿Qué rayos?-

- Si compra una suscripción, se lleva dos boletos gratis para la exposición que habrá mañana en Hogsmeade- le dijo tentadoramente.

- Definitivamente no…- dijo Draco rodeándolo para continuar su trayecto.

- ¿No? Será una exposición muy interesante. Es mas bien una feria. Con dos boletos puede invitar a su novia…-

- No tengo novia…- dijo de malhumor.

- Bueno, entonces invite a la persona que le guste, y así probablemente tendrá una oportunidad…-

- ¿Cuánto es?- preguntó Draco interesado repentinamente. Podía invitar a Hermione a la feria esa… era buena idea.

- Son 5 galeones…-

- Eso es un robo…-

- Tómelo o déjelo…-

- Te doy 3 galeones…-

- Estos son los últimos boletos… si no los quiere…-

- Esta bien… dámelo…-

Unos minutos más tarde, Draco entraba a su habitación. "Ahora recibiré el profeta cada mañana…", pensó, mientras ponía los boletos sobre su mesita de noche.

- Tomaré un buen baño y luego iré a invitar a Hermione- dijo planeando en voz alta. "Puf… realmente hace calor aquí…", se dirigió a abrir la ventana antes de bañarse.

El agua fría lo refrescó física y mentalmente. Ahora sentía que tenía más posibilidades con Hermione que antes. Después de todo, últimamente se llevaba mejor con ella.

Salió del baño tarareando una canción. Dejó la toalla sobre una silla, y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesita de noche, no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Los boletos habían desaparecido.

- "¿Cómo es posible?"…- Los dejé exactamente aquí…- dijo desesperado buscándolos por si habían caído accidentalmente. Entonces su vista se posó sobre la ventana abierta, al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire arrebataba un póster que tenía pegado en la pared.

- Los… boletos…- pensó con amargura, corriendo y asomándose por la ventana. Sin duda el viento se los había llevado. Qué irresponsabilidad de su parte abrir la ventana… Alcanzó a divisar el póster, que se perdía volando a lo lejos. Ni rastro de los boletos.

Con las esperanzas perdidas, salió de su habitación para caminar un rato. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando pasó por la puerta de Hermione. Todavía podía invitarla… pero no sería lo mismo sin ir a la feria…

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó una voz. Draco alzó la mirada.

- Hermione… ¿Qué?... quiero decir… no, todo esta bien…- dijo sorprendido al encontrarse frente a frente con Granger.

- Entonces quítate del camino…-

Draco se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Sin embargo, al pasar no pudo evitar ver que ella llevaba dos papeles en la mano.

- Eso me recuerda…- dijo de pronto Hermione volteando. – Un estudiante que vendía suscripciones para el profeta me regaló estos dos boletos para mañana…- dijo Hermione alzando los boletos.

- ¿Qué cosa¿Te los regaló?- preguntó Draco olvidando de pronto su situación. "Fui estafado…5 galeones… rayos…"

- Si, me los regaló para una exposición que habrá mañana en Hogsmeade- dijo Hermione alegremente.

- Ah… eh… que bien…-

- Si… me pregunto con quien podré ir…- dijo Hermione pensativa.

- Si quieres, puedo ir contigo…- dijo Draco, sin percatarse de lo que decía.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Eh… disculpa, no quise…-

- Esta bien… si quieres ir a la feria te comprendo…- dijo Hermione mirándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño a quien le han cumplido un capricho. Draco no pudo evitar sentir furia. – Te espero mañana a las 8… no se te ocurra levantarte tarde…- dijo Hermione, antes de llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Por unos momentos, Draco no supo que pensar. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de acababa de arreglar una "cita" con Hermione. Probablemente, no habría podido salir mejor.

Se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Estuvo unos momentos más en la cama, hasta que recordó que Hermione lo esperaría a las 8. Miró su reloj angustiado. Faltaban 10 minutos. Había dormido de más.

Se levantó rápidamente y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Cuando salió de su habitación, Hermione ya lo esperaba frente a la suya.

- Disculpa Hermione… yo… ¿que ocurre?- preguntó al ver la cara sin expresión de Hermione.

- Hoy será un mal día…- dijo de pronto.

Las esperanzas de Draco de pasar un buen día junto a ella se desvanecieron. ¿Acaso le disgustaba tanto?

- Está lloviendo…- dijo Hermione, haciendo que Draco volviera a la vida.

- Ah… solo es eso…- dijo con alivio.

- ¿Solo? La exposición más interesante es al aire libre…-

- Bueno, pero debe haber cosas interesantes bajo techo también…- dijo Draco optimista.

- ¿Qué cosas de aquí son interesantes?- Habían llegado a Hogsmeade ya, y caminaban lentamente mientras veían la exposición techada, que incluía algunos juegos muggles.

- Bueno, he escuchado que lo muggles se divierten mucho con este tipo de cosas…- dijo Draco, señalando un juego de tiro al blanco.

- Si, he escuchado de este juego…- dijo Hermione de mal humor.

- Podemos intentarlo si quieres…-

- Esta bien, pero solo una vez… luego me voy de aquí…- dijo Hermione fastidiada. No había parado de llover aún.

- ¿Como se juega esto?- preguntó Draco al que atendía.

- Si le das al blanco te llevas cualquiera de estos premios…- dijo con entusiasmo el dependiente.

- ¿Solo tengo que darle a eso?- preguntó Hermione aburrida.

- Si… pero no es válido usar magia…- dijo el que atendía al ver que Hermione sacaba su varita.

- ¿Entonces cómo?-

- Es un juego de destreza amigo… tendrá que confiar en sus habilidades naturales…- dijo sonriente, entregándole un juego de dardos.

- Mmm… ¿qué tan difícil puede ser atinarle a eso?- preguntó Hermione tomando un dardo.

El primer lanzamiento pasó a unos 2 metros del blanco. Y así sucesivamente los dardos pasaron lejos del blanco.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida de su mala puntería.

- Eh… ¿ya te vas?- preguntó Draco recordando que Hermione había dicho que se iría después del primer juego.

- ¿Irme? Por supuesto que no… déme más dardos por favor…- pidió al que atendía. – Bien, ahora vas tu Draco, veamos qué tan bueno eres…-

- ¿Qué¿Porqué yo?-

- Vamos, solo inténtalo…- dijo Hermione sonriente. Draco no pudo negarse y tomó los dardos.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de recorrer todas las atracciones techadas ya era de noche. No habían ganado en ninguna, pero sin duda se había divertido.

- Mira… ha parado de llover…- dijo Draco cuando salieron al aire libre.

- Es verdad…- contestó Hermione mirando el cielo plagado de estrellas.

- Ahora… como espectáculo final…- una voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

- Vayamos para allá…- sugirió Draco.

Unos momentos después, cientos de fuegos artificiales estallaban en miles de colores bajo el cielo despejado.

- Es tan hermoso…- dijo Hermione emocionada, mirando la infinidad de colores que bailaban en el cielo.

- Si…-

Ambos estuvieron en silencio mirando nuevos fuegos que explotaban.

- Hermione… yo…- la voz temblorosa de Draco cortó el silencio.

- ¿Qué ocurre Draco?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Draco.

- Hermione… me gustas mucho…siempre me has gustado…- dijo Draco sin poder contenerse más. Bajó la mirada esperando la respuesta de Hermione. Un silencio cayó sobre ellos, solo roto por uno que otro estallido en el cielo.

- Yo… lo siento… lo siento Draco…- dijo Hermione de pronto. El corazón de Draco omitió un latido. Repentinamente tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, y se dio cuenta de que era una locura.

- Yo… no quise decir eso Hermione, lo siento… olvida que lo dije…- dijo Draco sonriente, intentando deshacer el daño.

- Lo siento Draco…- dijo Hermione nuevamente. Se veía tan triste, que Draco realmente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

- Regresemos Hermione…-

- No… no quiero que me acompañes de regreso…- dijo Hermione desviando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué? Hermione… yo…-

- No hables… solo vete… déjame sola…- dijo Hermione cabizbaja. Sin lograr entenderla, Draco no pudo tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le decía.

- ¿Qué tal te fue?- lo recibió la voz de Harry cuando entró a su habitación. Draco se sorprendió un poco al encontrarlo dentro, pero no tenía ganas de discutir, solo quería desahogarse.

- Fuimos a Hogsmeade….- comenzó a decir Draco, tumbándose en su cama sin mirar a Harry. Éste último percibió inmediatamente que algo andaba mal.

- Ella dijo que sería un mal día… porque estaba lloviendo… cuando llegamos allá, ella dijo que se vendría después del primer juego…-

Harry lo miraba sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Draco así.

- …pero después dijo que quería quedarse… y jugamos hasta que se hizo de noche… entonces salimos, y…-

Harry comprendió lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué tienen de interesante las ferias?... ¿qué rayos tienen de interesante los fuegos artificiales? Ella dijo que eran hermosos… solo son… estupideces…- El silencio cayó en la habitación. Harry se levantó. No tenía nada que hacer ni que decir. Conocía lo suficiente a Draco para darse cuenta de que sin duda alguna, Hermione lo había rechazado.

- Ya me voy Draco…- dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Por cierto, toma esto… te servirá más que a mí…-

El paquete de pañuelos de papel cayó sobre la cabeza de Draco, sin que éste reaccionara en lo más mínimo.

- Cerraré la puerta al salir…-

Draco se incorporó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

- No los necesito…- dijo viendo los pañuelos. Sin embargo, unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! bueno, pues un capítulo mas. Respecto a las explicaciones sobre "qué le pasó a Ron" y otras cosas, espero que se resuelva más adelante, jeje...**

**En fin, tambien el comportamiento de Hermione, que me han dicho en algunos rw's que parece que está un poco loca... bueno, pues hay algunas explicaciones (creo yo) que se dan más adelante (aparte del propio título del fic, que por algo se llama "Locura Irresistible" jeje) **

**bueno, gracias por los reviews, espero seguir recibiendo sus críticas, comentarios, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra... pero bueno, espero que disfruten el cap...  
**

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando Draco se levantó a la mañana siguiente, por unos momentos no recordaba por qué razón se sentía tan deprimido. Solamente cuando estuvo completamente despierto recordó lo que había pasado y comprendió las razones de su depresión.

Escuchó atentamente a través de la puerta, pero sin duda Hermione debía de haber bajado ya, pues a pesar de que estuvo un buen rato, no percibió el menor ruido.

- Voy a presentar mi renuncia al club de duelo…- dijo Draco a Harry durante el desayuno. Hermione dio una leve sacudida. Harry lo miró inquisidoramente.

- ¿Estas loco¡Eres de los mejores! No puedes salirte solo porque… porque… ¿Por qué te vas a salir?-

Draco no contestó. La razón por la que se quería salir era Hermione. Por ella había entrado, pero ahora que lo había rechazado, no veía la razón para seguir asistiendo. Sintió que Harry le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Vamos Draco, piénsalo mejor, no tomes una decisión tan precipitada – dijo Harry, mientras Hermione se levantaba y salía silenciosamente.

"Draco, la amas… no puedes huir solo porque te rechazó… eres un cobarde…" pensaba Draco mientras caminaba a su habitación. Las clases habían terminado y seguía el entrenamiento, pero no pensaba asistir. No se sentía preparado aún.

"Por lo menos intenta seguir siendo su amigo… ¿seguir siendo su amigo¿Alguna vez realmente lo fuiste?" Draco se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos. Nunca hubiera creído que alguna vez fuera a encontrarse en esa situación que él había considerado como ridícula en otros tiempos.

- Bueno… pero no puedes negar que es muy cobarde de tu parte dejar de hablarle…- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

- ¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo sabes…? Quiero decir… ¿qué quieres decir?- dijo un poco sorprendido de que Harry supiera lo que estaba pensando.

- No te sorprendas Draco… recuerda que el mismo Dumbledore me dio clases de Oclumancia y esas cosas…- dijo Harry satisfecho de sí mismo.

- Si… para desgracia del mundo…-

- Bueno¿entonces no piensas ir?-

- Este…-

- No puedes dejar que Hermione influya esta vez en tu decisión. Eres muy bueno en defensa, probablemente igual que… igual que Ron…- dijo Harry, lo último con una repentina nostalgia y cierta tristeza.

- ¿Qué cosa¿mejor que…?- preguntó Draco un poco confundido.

- Olvídalo…-

- Pero…-

- Nada de "peros"… tienes que venir. Dentro de poco habrá un torneo, y debes asistir. Te espero en 10 minutos- dijo Harry, y sin darle tiempo a contestar, se alejó rápidamente a grandes pasos dejando a Draco más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

A pesar de su confusión, a los diez minutos Draco ya estaba en el club de duelo. Unos cuantos estudiantes ya estaban practicando. Distinguió una llameante cabellera roja que se agitaba ágilmente entre los practicantes. No pudo evitar encontrarse de pronto con la mirada de Ginny, que pareció descontrolarse súbitamente, perdiendo la concentración y recibiendo un ataque de lleno. Sitió que un brazo lo tomaba y lo guiaba.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó confundido al encontrarse con la mirada de Granger.

- Harry me dijo que te ayudara a entrenar…- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué cosa¿Me ayudarás a…?-

- No hables… el entrenamiento ya comenzó…- dijo Hermione, y sin más palabras comenzó a arrojarle hechizos.

Media hora más tarde los hechizos cesaron y todos se tomaron un descanso. Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Harry.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso Harry?-

- ¿Qué dices¿De qué estas hablando?-

- Muy gracioso…-

- Esta bien… si le dije… creo que eso puede ayudarte un poco en tu… conquista…- contestó Harry guiñándole un ojo.

- Ella YA me rechazó…- dijo Draco enfatizando con una expresión de pocos amigos.

- Eso es lo que crees… hubieras visto cómo se moría de celos cuando vio que por tu culpa Ginny perdía la concentración…-

- ¿Que ella qué? Espera… ¿Ginny…?-

- Eres más lento de lo que creía…-

- Pero…-

- Nada de "peros"… el entrenamiento ya está empezando de nuevo…- dijo Harry empujándolo hacia Hermione, quien sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra, comenzó a lanzarle hechizos de nuevo.

- Ya estoy viejo para esto…- dijo Harry sentándose junto a Draco, que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

- ¿Draco¿Estas bien?- preguntó Harry al ver que éste no contestaba.

- Por desgracia sigo vivo…- contestó finalmente.

- Toma, bebe esto…- dijo Harry entregándole un vaso con un líquido de apariencia extraña.

- ¿Es veneno?- preguntó Draco esperanzado.

- Vamos Draco… que una mujer te rechace no significa que todas lo vayan a hacer… y tu mundo no se va a acabar por eso…-

- Eso dices porque no estás en mi situación…-

- No, pero tengo experiencia…-

- Aja, si claro… sobre todo experiencia...-

Hermione llegó en esos momentos. Draco intentó ignorarla y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

- ¿A quién se le ocurrió darnos esta… cosa, debe estar loco… sabe a rayos…- dijo Draco a punto de escupir la poción.

- Yo soy la loca que hace la poción. Y no es una poción cualquiera… ayuda a relajar los músculos y a fortalecerlos…- dijo Hermione desafiante. Harry miró a Draco compasivo. Éste no hizo más que enrojecer de vergüenza.

"¿Por qué todo me sale mal¿Tenía que hacer un comentario sobre esa poción? Que suerte la mía…"

- ¡Es verdad¡Siento que mis músculos se relajan¡Eres una genio, bueno… después de todo eres Hermione…- dijo Draco intentando arreglar la situación.

- No seas mentiroso… la poción hace efecto hasta después de una hora…- dijo nuevamente Hermione.

"De nuevo arruinas las cosas Draco… en verdad eres un fracaso…" pensó desalentado sintiendo su autoestima bajar hasta sus pies. Harry le dio una palmaditas en la espalda en señal de comprensión.

- Bien Draco, espero que pienses en quedarte por lo menos hasta el torneo…- dijo Harry rápidamente cambiando de tema.

- Eh… si, lo pensaré…-

- …porque definitivamente tu estilo es el mismo de Ron…- añadió Harry vagamente. Hermione dio un brinco sobresaltada.

Draco caminaba hacia su habitación. No había esperado a Hermione, pues ella se había quedado a practicar un poco más. Sin embargo, sentía una gran necesidad de hablar con ella. Tenía que aclarar algunas cosas. Tenía que decirle que quería seguir siendo su amigo a pesar de lo que había pasado…

"La esperaré aquí afuera… hablaré con ella cuando llegue a su habitación…" pensó Draco valientemente.

Pasaron quince minutos y Hermione no llegaba. Veinte minutos, y de Hermione ni rastro. Repentinamente sintió la necesidad de orinar. "¿Por qué¿Acaso tiene que pasarme todo lo malo?" pensó desesperado. Sin embargo, se aguantó las ganas porque temía que Hermione llegara mientras el estaba en el baño.

Cuando pasó media hora, no pudo aguantar más y entró rápidamente a su habitación. Salió como una tromba… justo en el momento en que la puerta de Hermione se cerraba de golpe. "No puede ser cierto… todo el tiempo que estuve afuera y no llegó… tenía que esperar el momento en que no estaba…" pensó Draco en su desdicha.

"Bueno… entonces no tengo mas que llamar a su puerta y hablar con ella…" dijo acercándose valientemente a la habitación de Hermione.

Al levantar la mano para tocar la puerta se dio cuenta de que ésta pesaba por lo menos varias toneladas. "Vamos Draco… ¿qué tan difícil es llamar a una puerta?" pensó dándose ánimos.

Se intimidó un poco al escuchar el sonido que su puño acababa de hacer al golpear la puerta. "Seguramente estoy loco…no debería estar haciendo esto…"

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, la puerta se abrió y Hermione se asomó.

- ¿Quién…? Ah… eres tú… ¿qué quieres?- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

- Este… bueno… yo…- la mente de Draco estaba en blanco.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- Yo… solo quería hablar contigo unos momentos…- dijo Draco acordándose de su propósito.

- ¿Ah si¿De que quieres hablar?-

- Eh… bueno… solo quería decirte que quiero seguir siendo tu amigo… y pedirte que no cambies tu actitud hacia mi por… por lo que te dije de… de… de que tu me… me gustabas…- dijo enrojeciendo súbitamente. "Bueno… al menos ya lo dijiste…"

- ¡Ah! Eso… si…- Hermione había enrojecido también. – Claro… -

- Perfecto… bien… en ese caso… ya me voy…- dijo Draco, huyendo a su habitación antes de decir algo que arruinara la situación. Las dos puertas se cerraron al mismo tiempo.

La lluvia caía con fuerza, mecida suavemente por ocasionales ráfagas de viento. La luna se hallaba oculta tras espesos nubarrones negros que cubrían todo el cielo. Un relámpago rasgó la oscuridad y casi al mismo tiempo, un poderoso trueno quebró el monótono sonido de la lluvia. Draco se despertó sobresaltado. La ventana estaba abierta, y el agua se estaba metiendo. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió a cerrarla. Un trueno aún más fuerte que el primero resonó por todo el castillo, haciendo que las ventanas vibraran. Draco se acostó de nuevo en su cama, esperando poder conciliar el sueño. Entonces escuchó unos débiles toques en su puerta. Se sentó en la cama, no muy seguro de haberlos escuchado. Concentró su atención, agudizando el oído para ver si los escuchaba de nuevo, pero un trueno volvió a escucharse, atenuando todos los demás sonidos. Sin embargo, esta vez unos golpes más fuertes y… ¿desesperados? se escucharon en su puerta. Sin dudar que alguien tocaba a su puerta, corrió a abrirla.

- ¿Hermione¿Qué…?- dijo sorprendido sin saber que decir.

- ¿Puedo… puedo pasar?- preguntó tímidamente Hermione con la voz levemente temblorosa.

- ¿Eh? Si… por supuesto…- dijo Draco abriendo la puerta y cediéndole el paso.

- Es solo que… no puedo dormir…- dijo Hermione casi en un susurro, sentándose en el suelo de la habitación.

- Ah… si, esta bien…- dijo Draco sentándose junto a ella.

Por unos momentos nadie dijo nada, y Draco comenzaba a preguntarse si Hermione no estaría sonámbula.

En esos momentos, un trueno especialmente ensordecedor hizo estremecer la habitación. Con un chillido, Hermione se abrazó a Draco, que estaba aturdido por el trueno y por unos momentos no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Her…Hermione…- dijo sorprendido al sentir el temblor del cuerpo de Hermione y darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba abrazando. Ella pareció darse cuenta también de lo que estaba pasando, y lo soltó rápidamente con un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

- Yo… no sé que me pasó…- dijo Hermione sonrojándose. Draco la miró confundido. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos hablara de nuevo, otro trueno los hizo saltar, y Hermione abrazó a Draco, más fuerte que la primera vez.

- Hermione… ¿acaso los truenos…?- dijo Draco incrédulo.

- No le tengo miedo a los truenos… es solo que… no me gustan…- contestó ella abrazando todavía a Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Estuvieron un buen rato sin decir nada. Poco a poco la lluvia iba disminuyendo su intensidad, y pronto no se escuchó otra cosa que el ulular de alguna lechuza que salía a cazar después de la lluvia.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó Draco nervioso. Ella aún no lo soltaba.

- ¿Hermione? Ya no llueve…- dijo de nuevo Draco suavemente.

Hermione levantó la cabeza ligeramente, escuchando a su alrededor. Al darse cuenta de que la lluvia había cesado soltó rápidamente a Draco.

- No… no malinterpretes la situación…- dijo Hermione, - Es solo que no quería estar sola…-

- Comprendo…- dijo Draco sin poder evitar sentir un poco de desilusión.

- Será mejor que me vaya…- dijo Hermione levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Eh… si… buenas noches, que descanses…- dijo Draco levantándose también.

- Igualmente...- contestó Hermione saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Draco se sentó en su cama. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué Hermione había ido a su habitación? ¿Hermione le temía a los truenos? Había dicho que simplemente no quería sentirse sola… no era otra cosa en especial. Pero… ¿Por qué había ido precisamente con él? Después de haberlo rechazado… podría haber ido con alguien más, con cualquier persona. ¿Sería porque le había dicho que quería que fueran amigos? Pero aún así… abrazarlo de esa forma… Rayos… odiaba no entender a las mujeres, en especial a ella. Después de un rato de estar pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto, finalmente terminó siendo vencido por el sueño.

Draco pegó la oreja a la puerta, en espera de escuchar cuando Hermione salía de su habitación. Después de cinco minutos se dio finalmente por vencido y supuso que ella ya había salido.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte, salió de su habitación y caminó. Sin embargo, al momento de pasar por la habitación de Hermione, no pudo evitar notar que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Se acercó lentamente y escuchó atentamente. Al no percibir movimiento dentro de la habitación, tocó suavemente la puerta.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estas bien?- Era raro que Hermione dejara la puerta abierta o se olvidara de cerrarla. Al no recibir respuesta, empujó la puerta y ésta se abrió suavemente con un crujido. Temiendo que Hermione estuviera enferma o algo así, Draco entró a la habitación, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse en la habitación de una mujer.

- ¿Hermione?- llamó nuevamente. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Definitivamente Hermione no estaba en la habitación. Instantáneamente se encontró admirando el increíble orden que reinaba y la pulcritud de los muebles y adornos.

Sabiendo que si Hermione se enteraba de que él había estado en su habitación probablemente lo asesinaría a hechizos, optó por salirse de la habitación y cerrarla. Sin embargo, justo antes de salir, notó un portarretratos que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Hermione. ¿Hermione tenía una foto junto a su cama? ¿No podía ser… de ella y algún… algún tipo…? No… no podía ser. Esa foto era de sus padres, estaba seguro. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a verla bien por la luz que reflejaba. "No debería estar aquí…" pensó Draco, luchando contra la creciente curiosidad que lo empujaba hacia la foto. Poniendo en acción toda su fuerza de voluntad, fue retrocediendo hasta la puerta y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Ahora solo tenía que cerrar la puerta. Hermione sin duda la había dejado abierta por error. Pensando todavía en la foto, Draco tomó la manija de la puerta para cerrarla. A través del pequeño resquicio que quedaba abierto, pudo observar la foto de nuevo. Sin embargo, el reflejo nuevamente le impidió verla bien. "No Draco… no es lo apropiado… aunque solo sea una mirada… solo una… no va a pasar nada si solo entras y la ves… ¿o si?" No pudiendo contener más su curiosidad, finalmente entró de nuevo a la habitación. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la foto conteniendo la respiración.

El alma se le fue a los pies. La foto era de Hermione y de… y de… ¿era Ronald Weasley? Reconoció la figura alta y delgada, el cabello rojo encendido y, a pesar del tamaño de la foto, las pecas de Ron.

Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry y de Hermione. Sin embargo, la foto reflejaba más que amistad entre Weasley y Granger. No era solo una foto de amigos, porque si lo fuera, Harry estaría entre ellos. No… la foto era solo de dos personas, que lo saludaban sonrientes reflejando el amor mutuo que se profesaban.

No pudo resistir seguir viéndola y abandonó la habitación de Hermione, sin siquiera recordar cerrarla. No podía ser. ¿Hermione y Ron…? Pero… ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haber visto a Ron últimamente. Probablemente se había ido al extranjero o algo así. Y lo más probable es que ella siguiera enamorada de… de Ron. Esa era la razón por la cuál Hermione no le hacía caso. Ella estaba esperando a que Ron regresara…

Sin darse cuenta por dónde iba, llegó a una esquina donde escuchó unas voces conocidas.

- Tengo que ir a verlo… tengo que ver a Ron antes del torneo. Por eso he venido a pedir permiso para faltar hoy al entrenamiento…- Hermione hablaba con un tono ¿nostálgico?

- Si, supuse que querrías hacer eso… por supuesto que puedes ir. No olvides darle mis saludos, y los de todo Gryffindor… y dile que no debió abandonarnos ni dejar Hogwarts antes de salir…- dijo Neville.

Draco no quiso escuchar más y se alejó rápidamente de ahí. Eso confirmaba sus sospechas. "Tengo que ir a verlo… tengo que ver a Ron antes del torneo" esas palabras sonaban una y otra vez en su mente. Ese día no pudo asistir a clases. Al llegar la hora del entrenamiento, iba deseando que el tiempo se detuviera para que Hermione no fuera a ver a Ron.

- Hola Draco… ¿estas bien?- una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que había estado caminando sin rumbo.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hola, si, estoy bien…- contestó al reconocer la cabellera roja de Ginny, intentando sonar alegre.

- No parece…- dijo Ginny tímidamente.

- Ginny… ¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó Draco sin saber bien la razón de por qué lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir Draco?- dijo Ginny insegura.

- Tengo que ir a verlo… Hermione va a ir a verlo… quiero… quiero seguirla…- dijo Draco un poco avergonzado. No era una buena idea, pero tenía que estar seguro de la relación entre Hermione y Ron. Si Ron se había ido de Hogwarts a pesar de que Hermione se quedaba… probablemente solo fueran amigos. Era tonto pensar eso, pero muy en su interior, una leve esperanza surgió.

- Pero… Draco…-

- Sólo dime dónde está…-

- Draco…-

- Por favor Ginny… tengo que saber-

- Esta bien Draco… pero no digas que no te advertí…- dijo Ginny finalmente.

- ¿Está en la Madriguera? Debí suponerlo… ¿trabaja para el ministerio?- dijo Draco al ver que llegaban a la Madriguera. Se habían escapado de Hogwarts para seguir a Hermione.

- No Draco…- dijo Ginny con melancolía. - Él no trabaja para el ministerio…-

Vieron cómo Hermione llamaba a la puerta y Molly le abría. Después de unos instantes de charla, Hermione se despidió de Molly y se dirigió hacia un bosque cercano. Draco estaba cada vez más intrigado.

- ¿Entonces que hace Ron?- preguntó con curiosidad, sin dejar de seguir a Hermione. Ginny no contestó.

Hermione se detuvo al pie de un árbol. La realidad golpeó de golpe a Draco al ver que Hermione se arrodillaba frente a una sencilla lápida de piedra.

- El murió Draco…- escuchó que Ginny le decía entre sollozos. Draco sintió la boca seca y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Había estado tan equivocado…

- ¿Estas bien Draco?- preguntó Ginny al ver que Draco retrocedía.

- Neville te manda saludos… todos te extrañamos… ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarnos, Ron?- la voz de Hermione que había comenzado a hablar se fue perdiendo a medida que Draco se alejaba.

- Lo siento Ginny… yo no sabía…- de vuelta en Hogwarts, ambos caminaban sin un rumbo fijo. Ya era de noche.

- Esta bien Draco… debí decírtelo antes de llegar…-

- Ginny… alguna vez Hermione y Ron fueron… ¿fueron novios?- preguntó Draco sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Sabía que era muy doloroso para Ginny el recordar eso, pero tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber que había pasado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ellos?... quiero decir… ¿mi hermano y ella…?- dijo Ginny sorprendida por la pregunta. –… nunca fueron novios. Él se le iba a declarar… pero… pero…- dijo Ginny con la voz levemente entrecortada. Draco sintió una opresión en el estómago. Ginny comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado, a pesar de que era muy doloroso para ella.

- Todo sucedió un día antes de un torneo de duelo. Ron llegó muy contento a contarnos a Harry y a mí que le había confesado a Hermione sus sentimientos. Le había dicho a Hermione que le gustaba, y que no era necesario que ella le contestara en ese momento. Le había dicho a Hermione que le contestara después del torneo. El era muy bueno en los duelos, el mejor de todos… Creía que si ella lo veía triunfante después de haber ganado el torneo, probablemente lo aceptaría…- Ginny hizo una pausa. Draco escuchaba atentamente.

- …luego fui con Hermione, y ella me confirmó lo que Ron nos había contado. Nunca había visto a Hermione tan feliz. Me dijo que había estado a punto de confesarle a Ron sus sentimientos también, pero que solo se contuvo porque él le había pedido que lo hiciera después del torneo-

- El rumor corrió por todo Gryffindor, y todos estaban seguros de que Ron ganaría el torneo y finalmente las comunes disputas entre él y Hermione iban a terminar. Sin embargo…- la voz de Ginny volvió a cortarse. –…al día siguiente, Ron no se presentó en el torneo. Todos se preguntaban qué le había pasado, y unos cuántos decían que se había acobardado. Sin embargo, en esos momentos alguien anunció al público que había habido un ataque de mortífagos y que el torneo se había cancelado. El pánico cundió y todos regresaron a Hogwarts- Ginny hizo otra pausa.

- Al llegar a Hogwarts, Dumbledore nos reunió de emergencia en el gran comedor. Yo no había visto a Ron, e internamente lo compadecí de que sus planes se hubieran frustrado por esos mortífagos. Lo busqué con la mirada entre la gente, y me encontré con la mirada de Hermione. Supuse que no se le había declarado, porque ella no reflejaba mucha felicidad. Más bien estaba preocupada-

- Sin embargo, nadie sospechaba la cruel verdad. Fue entonces que Dumbledore nos dio la triste noticia. Nos informó que Ronald Weasley había sido atacado en emboscada antes del torneo de duelo, y que había sido asesinado por Voldemort. Al principio no asimilé lo que había escuchado. Simplemente creí que era un error. Todos pensaron que era un error. Pero no. Dumbledore volvió a confirmarlo con tristeza. Volteé a ver a Harry, con la esperanza de ver a Ron junto a él, pero no. Él estaba consolando a alguien que lloraba, pero en esos momentos me desmayé y no supe nada más…-

Ginny volvió a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar todo esto. Draco se sintió culpable. Recordó que en esa época él no había estado en Hogwarts. En aquel tiempo estaba a punto de convertirse en un mortífago, y por lo tanto no se había enterado de lo que pasaba en Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un poco corto este cap, pero bueno, a ver que les parece… gracias por lo rw's!**

**Capítulo 7**

Nunca se había sentido tan desalentado. No sentía ganas de regresar a su habitación en esos momentos. Había interpretado tan mal las cosas…

- No tienes que seguirme Ginny… debes tener cosas que hacer…- dijo Draco dándose cuenta de que Ginny seguía junto a él.

- No… está bien…- dijo tímidamente Ginny, disfrutando esos momentos de soledad junto con Draco.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y finalmente llegaron al lugar de donde había partido. Entonces vieron cómo Hermione se dirigía hacia ellos por el pasillo. Draco saltó involuntariamente hacia atrás, ocultándose rápidamente detrás de una armadura y jalando a Ginny. Al parecer Hermione no los había visto, pues pasó frente a ellos sin notarlos.

"¿Por qué te tiene que gustar ella?", pensó Ginny con tristeza al ver cómo Draco miraba a Hermione que subía unas escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

- Debo irme Ginny…- dijo Draco cuando Hermione se perdió de vista.

- Si… claro…-

- Gracias por acompañarme… buenas noches…- dijo Draco alejándose en dirección de las escaleras.

- Buenas noches…- dijo Ginny mientras veía a Draco alejarse tal como lo había hecho Hermione.

- ¿Entonces asistirás al torneo? ¡Lo sabía! ¡No podías abandonarnos!- gritó Harry durante el desayuno la mañana siguiente.

- Así es… no podía abandonarlos… estaré listo para la tarde…- dijo Draco con firmeza evitando mirar a Hermione.

- Perfecto… te estaremos esperando- dijo Harry con euforia.

Hermione se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

- No te deprimas Draco… en su interior ella quería que asistieras…- dijo Harry al ver la cara de frustración de Draco.

- En su interior ella quiere que muera…-

- No seas exagerado…, además, ¿por qué tienes que fijarte en ella precisamente? Conozco una que otra persona que daría lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de Hermione…-

Draco no contestó. El se lo había preguntado infinidad de veces. ¿Por qué Hermione? Nunca podía llegar a una conclusión.

Ese día las clases se suspendieron para los integrantes del club de duelo. Draco se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento y se dispuso a pasar una mañana difícil.

- Perfecto Draco. Sabía que vendrías- lo saludó Neville al llegar.

- Si… supongo…-

- ¡Hermione! ¿Quieres entrenar con Draco?- preguntó Neville entusiasmado.

- ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Hermione al llegar.

- Siempre he pensado que hacen bonita pareja… debí suponer que Draco sería tu tipo ideal…- dijo Neville alejándose risueño sin notar el silencio incómodo que quedaba atrás de él.

- ¿Soy tu tipo ideal Hermione?- preguntó Draco en tono de broma en un vano intento por aliviar la tensión. La expresión de Hermione lo hizo retroceder.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños Malfoy…- y sin otra palabra, comenzó a atacarlo sin piedad.

- Wow… increíble…- comenzaron a escucharse las primeras exclamaciones al poco rato conforme la intensidad del ataque de Hermione aumentaba haciendo que Draco se esforzara al máximo. Las personas habían comenzado a rodearlos sorprendidos.

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo Ron hacía enojar a Hermione? Ella lo atacaba de la misma manera…- se escuchaban murmullos.

- … y él la esquivaba igual que… Draco…-

- No podría notar la diferencia entre Ron y Draco en estos momentos…- dijo alguien.

- Excepto por el cabello…- añadió otro al distinguir una mancha rubia que se movía fugazmente esquivando una y otra vez los ataques.

- No hay duda… él ganará el torneo- le dijo Neville a Harry convencido. Éste último asintió en silencio.

- ¡Descanso de 15 minutos!- anunció Neville, haciendo que los ataques cesaran de pronto.

Draco intentó respirar y recuperar el aliento. Volteó a mirar a Hermione, quien por su parte caminó hacia un rincón solitario y se sentó cabizbaja. Draco intuyó que algo andaba mal. Vio cómo Harry caminaba hacia ella, presintiendo probablemente lo mismo.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Harry al llegar. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos al alzar la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué se parece tanto a Ron? Por unos momentos creí que… creí que era él de nuevo con quien luchaba…- dijo Hermione con tristeza.

- Vamos Hermione, no… no llores…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Draco luchaba por recuperar el aliento aún, y se había acercado poco a poco.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con dificultad al llegar. Hermione bajó la cabeza nuevamente, ocultando las lágrimas.

- No sucede nada, es solo que Hermione está cansada…, ¿no es así Herm?- preguntó Harry rápidamente. Hermione asintió en silencio sin levantar la cabeza. En esos momentos Harry percibió la cabellera roja de Ginny, que los observaba desde la entrada. Las cosas se estaban complicando...

El entrenamiento había terminado, y la sala iba quedando cada vez más vacía.

- Debo irme Harry, los veré mañana en el torneo…- dijo Draco. Las palabras de Harry durante el desayuno le habían hecho darse cuenta que probablemente sería imposible para él estar con Hermione. Y más ahora que se acercaba el torneo. Quería estar despejado para mañana… no quería pasar la noche pensando en Hermione y lo mejor sería alejarse.

- No esperarás a…- le preguntó en un murmullo Harry.

- No… tienes razón… intentaré alejarme de ella…- le susurró antes de salir.

Harry volteó a ver a Hermione, que estaba descansando mientras hablaba con Ginny. Notó que Hermione seguía a Draco con la mirada, y se apresuraba a despedirse de Ginny.

- Hermione… ¿puedo acompañarte?- preguntó Ginny cuando Hermione se levantó.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sorprendida.

"Habrá problemas…" pensó Harry desesperado al ver que las dos amigas salían hablando.

- Hermione…- comenzó nerviosa Ginny mientras caminaba con Hermione.

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny?-

- Es solo que…-

- ¡Vamos Ginny! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Nunca te había visto tan nerviosa!- preguntó Hermione risueña al ver a Ginny. Unos pasillos más adelante, Draco se dio cuenta de que había olvidado una botella de la poción de Hermione y decidió regresar por ella.

- Herm… ¿cuál es tu relación con Draco?- soltó Ginny de golpe.

- ¿Qué cosa?... quiero decir… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- dijo Hermione confundida por la pregunta. Draco se iba acercando.

- Porque… en cualquier parte que te veo con Draco, no puedo evitar pensar que sientes algo por él…- dijo Ginny temblorosa. Una lucha se desencadenó dentro de la cabeza de Hermione. Los sentimientos por Draco luchaban contra el recuerdo de Ron…

- Ginny… yo… él… no tenemos nada que ver…- dijo no muy segura de si misma. Una esperanza se iluminó dentro de Ginny.

- Herm… yo… él me gusta, y he planeado en confesarle mis sentimientos…- dijo Ginny poniéndose roja. Hermione dio un sobresalto. A la vuelta de la esquina, Draco se iba acercando cada vez más, y comenzó a distinguir unas voces un poco lejanas.

- Pero si tú…- dijo Ginny insegura, mientras se acercaba junto con Hermione a la esquina. Hermione la interrumpió repentinamente. El recuerdo de Ron fue más poderoso…

- Ginny… yo… ¡Draco no me gusta! ¡No hay forma en que alguien como Draco me pueda gustar!- gritó Hermione al mismo tiempo que Draco aparecía por la esquina y los tres se topaban por sorpresa.

- ¡Draco!- gritó Ginny antes de huir corriendo, avergonzada el creer que Draco había escuchado sus intenciones. Sin embargo, en la mente de Draco solo resonaban las últimas palabras de Hermione. Por unos momentos, el rostro de Draco reflejó una inmensa tristeza.

- Draco… yo… lo que acabo de decir no es…- comenzó a decir Hermione muy nerviosa.

- Está bien Hermione… te comprendo- la interrumpió Draco suavemente. – Yo sé que no te gusto… y sé que probablemente no hay nada que pueda hacer para… para gustarte aunque sea un poco…- dijo casi en un susurro.

- Draco… yo…-

- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir… mañana será un día muy cansado- dijo Draco sonriéndole a Hermione. Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió la mejilla de Hermione, que lo vio alejarse caminando antes de desaparecer en la penumbra.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

"¡Draco no me gusta! ¡No hay forma en que alguien como Draco me pueda gustar!", estas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Draco, que intentaba conciliar el sueño en vano. La voz de Hermione lo atormentaba con esas palabras. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Comprendió que había sido un tonto al creer que tenía una oportunidad con Hermione. Sin duda ella seguía odiándolo a pesar de todo.

Se levantó y caminó un poco por la habitación. La ventana le ofreció un panorama bello y melancólico. La luna brillaba intensamente y una suave brisa movía las copas de los árboles. Sin querer recordó cuando había ido con ella a Hogsmeade, y la confesión que le había hecho. En esos momentos se arrepintió de haberlo dicho y deseó poder regresar y no decirlo. Sin duda las cosas serían diferentes.

Se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara. Al mirarse en el espejo rió sarcásticamente de su demacrada cara. Hermione tenía razón… ¿Cómo podría gustarle alguien como él? Intentando no pensar más, volvió a la cama y después de un rato angustioso, finalmente se sumió en un sueño inquieto.

Cuando se despertó, pensó que apenas había dormido cinco minutos. Se estiró perezosamente y volvió a acostarse. Sin embargo, casi al instante se levantó agitado. Hoy era el torneo… debía darse prisa. Cuando salió de la habitación, se dio cuenta sorprendido de que no había pensado en Hermione hasta esos momentos. Al pasar junto a su puerta, escuchó ruidos adentro. Sin duda Hermione se estaba preparando.

"Deberías esperarla…" dijo una voz dentro de él. ¿Esperarla? ¿Para qué? "Un buen amigo esperaría…" Podría ser… pero también podría interpretarse como alguien muy obstinado que resulta molesto. "Dijiste que querías ser su amigo…" insistió la voz haciendo que Draco golpeara enérgicamente su palma con el puño. La situación era difícil. Mientras Draco analizaba la situación desde todos los puntos de vista posibles haciendo ademanes con las manos, la puerta de Hermione se abrió, y ella salió encontrando a Draco parado en medio del pasillo hablando y debatiendo consigo mismo haciendo ademanes ridículamente.

Una sonrisa fugaz alumbró por unos instantes el rostro de Hermione.

- Hola Hermione…- saludó Draco recuperando su postura normal. El verla le hizo recordar sus sentimientos. No podía evitarlo, se sentía irresistiblemente atraído hacia ella. "Y pensé que sería fácil olvidarla…"

- Hola Draco…- dijo Hermione. – Yo… lo que dije ayer…- comenzó a decir Hermione.

- No tienes que disculparte por eso. No tienes que decir nada. Después de todo seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no es así?- preguntó Draco con naturalidad. Se dio cuenta de lo fácil que le resultaba ahora hablar con Hermione. Y sin embargo… todavía le gustaba.

- Yo… si… amigos- dijo Hermione casi murmurando.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa… debemos estar listos para el torneo…- dijo Draco comenzando a caminar, sin darse cuenta de que Hermione se quedaba parada unos instantes antes de seguirlo con una expresión de inmenso desconsuelo.

El campo de quidditch había sido modificado una vez más para dar lugar al espacio destinado a los duelistas. Cuando llegaron al campo, varios competidores ya se preparaban, y unos cuantos revisaban la lista para saber contra quien irían. Draco sintió una mano que tomaba su brazo.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?- preguntó.

- No…no es nada… es solo… no, nada- dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor. Draco se dio cuenta de que mucha gente se acomodaba en las gradas disponiéndose a observar los duelos y sintió un repentino vértigo al darse cuenta de que todos ellos estarían presenciando su actuación.

- Ahí está Harry…- dijo Draco, dejando a Hermione y caminando hacia Harry, que lo saludó efusivamente. A pesar de que Hermione aún le gustaba, ya no sentía esa necesidad obsesiva de estar junto a ella todo el tiempo.

- Todos esperamos una gran actuación por tu parte… no nos defraudes…- dijo Harry bromeando.

- Lo intentaré…- dijo Draco dudando un poco. – Por cierto, ¿contra quien voy?- dijo desviando la mirada hacia los carteles con las listas.

- Oh… no te preocupes. No vas a ir contra Hermione… por el momento…- dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo.

Alguien con la voz amplificada por arte de magia saludó a los presentes y les dio la bienvenida al torneo. Draco volvió a su lugar, intentando controlar los nervios. Hermione estaba ligeramente pálida, y Draco supuso que los nervios también la estaban traicionando.

- Ron…- murmuró repentinamente Hermione, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Dijiste algo Hermione?- dijo Draco distraído descubriendo a Ginny en la multitud. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos momentos, haciendo que Ginny se escabullera rápidamente avergonzada. Hermione se sobresaltó al descubrir que había pensado en voz alta.

- ¿Ah? No… no es nada…- respondió Hermione, perdiéndose en su memoria, recordando cruelmente el día en que Ron se había ido. Un día como ese. Un torneo como ese. La historia se repetía, con una sola diferencia. En aquel trágico día, Ron no había estado presente junto a ella. Y Draco estaba presente y seguro junto a ella. Nada malo podía pasar ahora.

Sin embargo, el ambiente era idéntico al de aquel día, y el recuerdo de Ron se hizo demasiado fuerte. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a divagar en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Ron? Draco… ¿Por qué no eres Ron? No quiero que me gustes más… ¿Por qué no te fuiste en lugar de Ron? Si cambiaran de lugar… el seguiría conmigo… a ti jamás te hubiera conocido… no podría traicionarlo contigo…- Con un grito de sorpresa, Hermione volvió a la realidad y recuperó la coherencia, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había dicho.

Draco estaba petrificado. Había escuchado todo lo que Hermione había dicho. Unos cuantos lo miraban compasivos y un poco asustados, mientras que todo el mundo ajeno a las palabras de Hermione seguía moviéndose.

Volteó a mirar a Hermione, sintiendo que todo se movía exageradamente lento. Unas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos castaños. Escuchaba a Hermione hablar, pero su voz parecía muy distante.

- ¡Draco! No sé por qué lo dije. ¡No quise decirlo! Perdóname. Yo… yo te amo… solamente a ti…- dijo Hermione desesperadamente, viendo el alma herida de Draco a través del gélido gris de sus ojos. Una mirada fría como la de antaño pareció despertar en el fondo.

- ¿Me amas? Pero ¿quisieras que hubiera muerto en lugar Ron?- preguntó Draco levantándose y sintiendo un dolor como si algo se quebrara en su interior.

- ¡No Draco!… ¡no sé porque lo dije!- había cada vez más miradas sobre ellos, a medida que la gente se iba dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Hermione lloraba desconsolada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un apítulo mas. Despues de este, solo falta uno más que tendrán que soportar leer. Espero que les guste, y gracias por los reviews.  
**

Draco estaba petrificado. Había escuchado todo lo que Hermione había dicho. Unos cuantos lo miraban compasivos y un poco asustados, mientras que todo el mundo ajeno a las palabras de Hermione seguía moviéndose.

Volteó a mirar a Hermione, sintiendo que todo se movía exageradamente lento. Unas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos castaños. Escuchaba a Hermione hablar, pero su voz parecía muy distante.

- ¡Draco! No sé por qué lo dije. ¡No quise decirlo! Perdóname. Yo… yo te amo… solamente a ti…- dijo Hermione desesperadamente, viendo el alma herida de Draco a través del gélido gris de sus ojos. Una mirada fría como la de antaño pareció despertar en el fondo.

- ¿Me amas? Pero ¿quisieras que hubiera muerto en lugar Ron?- preguntó Draco levantándose y sintiendo un dolor como si algo se quebrara en su interior.

- ¡No Draco!… ¡no sé porque lo dije!- había cada vez más miradas sobre ellos, a medida que la gente se iba dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Hermione lloraba desconsolada.

---

**Capítulo 9**

Ella se levantó rápidamente.

- "Perdón Draco, perdón, lo siento, yo… no sé que pasó… perdón… perdóname Draco…", decía sollozando.

Draco se quedó mirando unos momentos a Hermione completamente desconcertado. Sus emociones luchaban fieramente contra su pobre lógica. Lo que había escuchado lo había devastado, pero aún así, la sola voz de Hermione y sus sollozos lo hacían vacilar.

- ¿Por qué Hermione¿Por qué lo dijiste?- dijo finalmente en tono suave. Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar un suave matiz de tristeza que quebró su voz dolorosamente.

Ella no contestó. Seguía sollozando sin poder decir nada. A lo lejos se escuchó la voz amplificada mágicamente que anunciaba a los primeros competidores. El pequeño cerco de curiosos que los rodeaba desvió momentáneamente su atención para escuchar lo que decía. Draco no ponía atención. Hermione acaparaba toda su atención. A pesar de lo que había dicho, ella seguía gustándole. Se veía tan hermosa, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable… pero las palabras resonaban aún en su mente.

- Vamos Draco, es tu turno- escuchó que alguien le decía y que lo jalaban del brazo.

- Draco…- dijo Hermione al ver que se alejaba.

Él volteó, soltándose repentinamente. No podía negarse a su voz. No podía negarle nada. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos momentos. Un gris que titilaba entre lo frío y lo cálido contra un marrón que reflejaba angustia y dolor.

- Lo siento Draco…, siento haber dicho eso porque… porque eres la única persona a la que amo…- dijo Hermione confesando seriamente sus sentimientos por primera vez. El tono sincero en la voz de ella hizo que a Draco se le acelerara el corazón.

- Vamos Draco, es tu turno-, dijo la voz nuevamente, mientras que la voz amplificada repetía los nombres de los participantes.

Sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, Draco fue conducido al lugar del enfrentamiento. Aún no captaba del todo las últimas palabras de Hermione. No sabía que decir. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, y de haberle confesado él mismo sus sentimientos, hacían que no tuviera palabras para tan extraña situación.

El montón de curiosos, al ver que no pasaba nada más, había desistido ya y había buscado un buen lugar para observar los duelos. Hermione seguía de pie, aún con los ojos húmedos y la nariz ligeramente roja. Draco pensó que nunca la había visto tan arrepentida, ni tan bella.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el duelo había comenzado. Los pensamientos de Draco volaban a cada instante en dirección de Hermione.

- ¡Vamos Draco!- escuchó que Harry le gritaba cuando recibió un golpe que lo dejó medio aturdido.

El golpe lo hizo volver un poco a la realidad. Comenzaba a ver todo de una forma diferente ahora. Si lo que le había dicho Hermione era verdad, eso significaba… por fin cayó en la cuenta de todo y estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito de euforia. Con ánimos renovados y sintiendo una agradable sensación de confianza, comenzó a atacar a su contrincante sin piedad hasta derrotarlo.

Sin embargo, muy dentro de él sabía que no sería agradable saber que Hermione lo comparaba continuamente con Ron.

El siguiente duelo fue corto, de forma que siguió inmediatamente el turno de Hermione. Iba contra un chico de Hufflepuff que Draco nunca había visto. Al principio pareció darle problemas a Hermione, sin duda por los pensamientos confundidos de ella. Sin embargo, logró recuperarse rápidamente y finalmente derrotó a su contrincante. Ahora el turno era de Ginny. Al parecer Harry y Neville participaría, pues estaban sentados tranquilamente observando el torneo. Ginny fue la que menos tardó en derrotar a su adversario, solo le tomó un par de minutos. Cuando terminó, el público aplaudió en señal de admiración. Algunos susurraban entre ellos sobre lo sucedido con su hermano Ron tiempo atrás. Otros duelos más, y de nuevo era el turno de Draco. Los competidores disminuían en número, y ya eran contados los que seguían en el torneo.

Con la mente notablemente más despejada, Draco salió victorioso rápidamente. Pero comenzaba a preocuparse. Si Hermione o Ginny ganaban, lo más seguro era que una de ellas se enfrentara a él, y no sería agradable.

Como era de suponer, Hermione venció su siguiente encuentro. Ahora era el turno de Ginny, de quien no tenía dudas que ganaría. Y no se equivocaba, pues con unos movimientos asombrosos, dejó fuera de combate a su oponente. Hubo un último duelo después de Ginny para finalmente sortear a los últimos cuatro participantes. Draco sintió un ligero alivio cuando vio que le había tocado enfrentar a Ginny. Sin embargo… si lograba vencerla, y Hermione lograba vencer a su oponente…

El primer encuentro fue de Draco y Ginny. Ambos se miraron un momento a los ojos, lo cual hizo que Ginny bajara la mirada rápidamente visiblemente apenada. Draco miró de reojo a Hermione, que miraba atentamente. Sin embargo, casi inmediatamente tuvo que hacer una extraña pirueta para esquivar el primer ataque de Ginny.

Rápidamente contestó el ataque, lanzando ataques aturdidores. Sin embargo, Ginny parecía acostumbrada a eso, y los esquivaba fácilmente. Sin que Draco lo percibiera, el público comenzaba a cuchichear y susurrar.

- ¡Es imposible¡Utiliza los mismos movimientos!-

- La misma técnica de ataques aturdidores…-

- Es como si Ron estuviera contra Ginny una vez más-

Uno de esos rumores llegó finalmente a Draco, que miró de reojo a un público de pie que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos completamente pasmado. Buscó con la mirada a Hermione, que también estaba de pie y parecía llorar. En sus ojos distinguió una fugaz mirada de nostalgia.

De repente se sintió aturdido. Su descuido había sido costoso. Ginny había logrado darle en un brazo con un hechizo rojo. Se sentía extrañamente aletargado, y trató de olvidar al público y a Hermione. Tenía que concentrarse en el duelo…

Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, logró esquivar a duras penas los siguientes ataques de Ginny. Poco a poco el letargo pasó. De nuevo podía moverse libremente y sentía la mente despejada. Entonces se le presentó una oportunidad. Ginny había bajado la guardia temporalmente al realizar una maniobra complicada. Era el momento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó un hechizo paralizante que alcanzó a Ginny cerca de la rodilla, haciendo que cayera al suelo fuera de combate.

Entre el público seguían murmurando. Todos estaban de pie, y ovacionaban la actuación. Unos cuantos seguían hablando del gran parecido entre Draco y Ron. La misma Ginny parecía a punto de llorar. Le había recordado tanto a su hermano, que finalmente se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Draco era el mismo afecto que le tenía a su hermano. La voz amplificada anunció los resultados situando a Draco como el primer finalista. Ahora todo dependía del siguiente duelo.

Los ojos de Draco buscaron la mirada de Hermione. Sin embargo, ella estaba ya en la pista de duelo, de espaldas a él.


	10. Final

Por fin hemos llegado al final de este fic y por lo tanto, es momento de agradecerles a todas las personas que lo apoyaron y dejaron reviews, y tambien agradecerle a las personas que simplemente lo leyeron.

Gracias a:

**pardelocas:** mi querida amiga ana, que por su culpa escribí este fic... y que solo me firmó una vez...¬¬, pero bueno, me dio los rw's por msn, dice que esos tambien cuentan...¬¬**  
**

**jamesandmolly:** mi querida mamita ale que siempre me estuvo apoyando, jeje...(no me mates Ale), lean sus fics, son buenos(la mayoría son reflejos de su vida, je je je, ...ooops...ahora si voy a morir...), aunque me presuma que tiene más reviews que yo...¬¬ espero que te haya gustado el fic Ale, ah, y suerte con edgar, erick, ochoa, etc,etc,etc... jeje.

**silviota:** gracias por firmar en... creo que todos los capítulos, jaja, espero que te haya gustado el fic, y que te vaya a gustar el final...

**Naruku-Black:** gracias por firmar tambien, y en una firmaste como "Dany-Malfoy17", que no sé si es la misma persona, pero si son dos, pues gracias...

**ErisMalfoy:** espero que se hayan aclarado tus dudas sobre lo de Ron, y pues creo que los caps siguieron siendo cortos después de todo, jeje, pero espero que te haya gustado...

**Policp Malfoy:** gracias por firmar, espero que te haya gustado el fic.

**i2aneta:** gracias por firmar, y gracias por apoyarme diciendo que le siguiera a la historia, pero no soy "uapaa", jeje, soy hombre, jojo, en fin, ojalá te haya gustado el fic...

**YO:** jeje, no sé quien eres, pero firmaste creo que dos veces, así que gracias y ojalá te guste el final.

**ceci-usui:** siento habre matado a tu querido Ron, pero así era mas interesante, jeje, gracias por firmar y espero que te haya gustado el fanfic.

**ALEX:** gracias por firmar, y gracias por las amenazas...¬¬¡pero no puedes quejarte! actualicé casi diario... a excepción de los fines de semana, jeje... en fin... disfruta el final...

**eli.lp:** espero que te vaya a gustar el final, y gracias por firmar.

**zaleja9:** gracias por decir que te gusto el fic, y no te volverás loca porque actualicé pronto... creo... jeje, gracias por firmar!

**aran-potter:** gracias por decidirte a dejar un rw, aunque sea uno, estuvo bastante largo, y por desgracia este fic termina aquí, pero espero que te guste el final.

puff...al parecer son todos, y bueno, sin más demora los dejo con el final... espero que les vaya a gustar...

_...Capítulo 9_

_Entre el público seguían murmurando. Todos estaban de pie, y ovacionaban la actuación. Unos cuantos seguían hablando del gran parecido entre Draco y Ron. La misma Ginny parecía a punto de llorar. Le había recordado tanto a su hermano, que finalmente se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Draco era el mismo afecto que le tenía a su hermano. La voz amplificada anunció los resultados situando a Draco como el primer finalista. Ahora todo dependía del siguiente duelo._

_  
Los ojos de Draco buscaron la mirada de Hermione. Sin embargo, ella estaba ya en la pista de duelo, de espaldas a él._

**   
**

**Capítulo 10**

El enfrentamiento comenzó con un ataque de Hermione. Sin embargo, su contrincante era ágil y estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Hermione fue adquiriendo confianza poco a poco, y llegó un momento en el que su oponente no podía atacar por estar ocupado esquivando hechizos. Como era de esperar de la mejor duelista de Hogwarts, Hermione finalmente venció despiadadamente a su contrincante.

Draco sintió escalofríos. La final del torneo sería entre Hermione y él. Así lo anunció la voz unos instantes después. Tendrían descanso de unos cuantos minutos, y Draco lo aprovechó para ir con Harry.

- Bien hecho Draco- lo recibió Harry. Draco no sabía que decir. No quería luchar contra Hermione.

- Oh… vamos Draco, no puedes poner tus sentimientos de por medio…- dijo Harry leyéndole el pensamiento.

- No podré Harry…- dijo en un murmullo, mirando a Hermione, que caminaba hacia ellos.

- Vamos Draco, es solo un juego…-

- ¿Qué pasa si me niego?-

- Es una broma… No has llegado al final solo para darte por vencido…-

Hermione había llegado con ellos. Al encontrar la mirada de Draco, bajó los ojos poniéndose roja. "Nunca podré enfrentarla del todo…" pensó.

- ¿Nervioso Draco?- dijo un poco apenada.

- ¿Yo¡Para nada!- dijo Draco haciendo que Harry se riera sarcásticamente.

La voz anunció el duelo, y pidió a los finalistas que se prepararan.

- Que gane el mejor- dijo Harry yendo hacia el público.

Draco y Hermione caminaron en un incómodo y tenso silencio. Hermione parecía tener la mirada perdida en algún lejano recuerdo. Draco intentaba concentrarse y poner sus emociones aparte.

Ya habían llegado a la pista de duelo.

- Bien… que gane el mejor…- dijo Hermione tendiéndole la mano. Draco contestó estrechándole la mano sin poder evitar sentir la suavidad de su piel.

- Si… que gane el mejor…-

El duelo había comenzado pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a atacar. Hermione parecía esperar que Draco atacara primero, sin saber que él esperaba precisamente lo mismo de ella.

- Y aquí los tenemos, analizándose mutuamente para ver qué técnica es la más apropiada…- dijo la voz narrando el duelo.

Draco dejó de escucharla. Debía concentrarse. Hermione, al ver que Draco no atacaba, lanzó un tímido primer hechizo que fue bloqueado por Draco fácilmente. A su vez, Draco contraatacó con un simple hechizo que Hermione esquivó con sencillez.

Y así comenzaron, tomando cada vez más confianza en sus ataques, hasta que el enfrentamiento se hizo realmente espectacular. Draco no había imaginado la facilidad con la que estaba atacando a Hermione. Después de todo, el objetivo era ganar, era solo un juego. A su vez, Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo y atacaba fieramente a Draco.

Sin embargo, a medida que transcurría el tiempo, los movimientos de Hermione iban entorpeciéndose. Draco era increíblemente parecido a Ron, no podía negarlo. Hubo momentos en los que creyó estar de nuevo contra Ron.

La mente de Hermione pensaba a toda velocidad. El frágil equilibrio que había logrado establecer estaba a punto de ceder. ¿Ron o Draco? Uno era un recuerdo, y el otro era… ¿un impostor?… Alguien se había adueñado de la personalidad de Ron. Alguien que no tenía el cabello rojo, ni los ojos azules, ni las pecas… Malfoy estaba imitando a Ron para engañarla… Un furor indescriptible cubrió su mente instantáneamente. Malfoy insultaba el recuerdo de Ron al imitarlo…

Draco disminuyó un poco sus ataques al ver que Hermione parecía no estar bien.

- ¿Estas bien Hermione?- dijo cuando logró acercarse lo suficiente. Hermione tenía la mirada perdida nuevamente.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó de nuevo, cesando sus ataques por completo. Sin embargo, tuvo que alejarse rápidamente, pues con un repentino fulgor en sus ojos, Hermione se había recuperado y lo estaba atacando nuevamente.

- ¿Qué rayos…?- Draco se alejó lo suficiente para poder escapar cómodamente. Sin embargo, Hermione no le daba tiempo de nada. Mostrando toda su habilidad, atacaba desde cualquier ángulo posible, dándole apenas tiempo de tomar aliento.

- ¿Qué dices de eso, Malfoy?- dijo Hermione dejando de atacar tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Draco la miraba sin comprender. ¿Malfoy? Hacía tiempo que no le decía así… algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Estas bien Hermione?-

- ¿Que si estoy bien? Estoy excelente¡pero estaré muchísimo mejor cuando acabe contigo!- dijo volviendo a atacarlo sin piedad, con una risa macabra que no era la de ella.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó Draco sin atacar ya. Sabía que ella no estaba bien. Algo malo le estaba ocurriendo.

De pronto sus miradas se encontraron. Y por primera vez, Draco sintió miedo. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban con locura y demencia. Su miraba reflejaba un desvarío total. Un enloquecimiento total hacía presa de la persona que alguna vez había sido la más sensata y coherente de Hogwarts.

- ¡No huyas, cobarde!- gritó Hermione cuando Draco se alejó rápidamente poniéndose fuera de su alcance. El público comenzaba a darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. La voz del narrador había cesado.

- ¿Que te pasa Hermione?- gritó Draco cuando ella le cerró el paso con un hechizo de aspecto amenazante desconocido para él.

- ¿Que qué me pasa¡Simplemente que no descansaré hasta terminar completamente con tu miserable vida!- gritó al tiempo que volvía a atacar.

Draco ya había olvidado todo el torneo, y ahora se preocupaba de escapar, o de por lo menos inmovilizar a Hermione. Estaba conciente de que ella no estaba en sus cabales en esos momentos. Tenía que hacer algo.

El público comenzaba a dispersarse un poco atemorizado, pero seguía asombrado y sin perder de vista a los duelistas.

- ¡Vamos Hermione!- imploró Draco cuando un hechizo le pasó rozando y quemándole la piel. –¡Detente!-

Sin embargo, la voz de Draco pareció enfadar aún más a Hermione, que renovó sus ataques con furia renovada.

- ¡Crucius!- escuchó Draco unos instantes antes de sentir un dolor insoportable que lo hizo caer al suelo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas morir para dejar de sufrir.

El público ahora huía espantada. Uno de sus participantes había utilizado las maldiciones imperdonables y parecía querer matar al otro. Algunos se atrevieron a intentar detener a Hermione, pero retrocedieron casi al instante asustados ante la lluvia de hechizos que cayó ante ellos. Draco se recuperaba lentamente en el piso, intentando levantarse.

- Ni lo sueñes Malfoy…- dijo Hermione, utilizando la maldición Cruciatus nuevamente. Draco gritaba de dolor.

- ¡Hermione¿qué haces?- Draco escuchó la voz de Harry a lo lejos, casi como en un sueño. El dolor lo invadía por todas partes impidiéndole moverse.

Hermione no pareció reconocer a Harry, que tuvo que apartarse ante la amenazante varita de ella.

- ¡Hermione¡Basta!- gritó Ginny, que había llegado corriendo también a la escena.

- ¿Qué me detenga¡No hasta que esté muerto!- dijo Hermione en un gesto de crueldad y demencia que asustaron a Ginny.

Internamente, Draco intentaba concentrarse para hacer un hechizo aturdidor. Sin embargo, Hermione pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones y atacó de nuevo fieramente.

Draco no podía más. El dolor era demasiado, unido al que ya sentía al estar siendo atacado por la persona que amaba.

El público miraba asustado cómo el cuerpo de Draco se retorcía de dolor, mientras que Hermione se reía desquiciada por completo.

De pronto, un rayo verde salió de la varita de Hermione, y el cuerpo de Draco quedó horriblemente inmóvil. Ante el aturdimiento de todos, la escena había terminado. Casi al instante, Harry y Ginny corrieron hacia Draco.

- ¡Draco!- llamaron incesantemente.

Pero el cuerpo de Draco ya no mostraba el más leve signo de vida.

Confundidos y aturdidos, sin haber asimilado bien lo que había ocurrido, ambos voltearon hacia Hermione, quien había soltado la varita y miraba a Draco atónita.

- Hermione…. ¿qué has hecho? Tu… ¡tú lo mataste!- dijo Harry al no encontrar otras palabras para definirlo.

Ella estaba inmóvil completamente, la cordura había regresado a sus ojos, y ahora miraba el cuerpo de Draco sin dar crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba.

- No… no puede ser…- balbuceó después de unos momentos. - Yo no… yo no quería… no puede ser…-

Un alarido de dolor se escuchó en todos los alrededores cuando Hermione comprendió lo que había hecho y corría hacia el cuerpo inerte de Draco.

- ¡Draco! Yo no quería… ¡yo te amo Draco!- dijo entre sollozos.

Harry y Ginny no sabían que hacer. Nadie del público movía una sola pestaña. Todos estaban demasiado impresionados para hacer o decir algo. Todo había sido tan rápido.

- Draco… Draco…- la voz de Hermione había ido disminuyendo de tono, hasta volverse un simple murmullo apenas perceptible. Lentamente iba alzando la varita.

Harry supo lo que iba a hacer hasta el último momento. En un vano intento por impedirlo comenzó a correr hacia ella, pero las palabras mortales salieron antes de su boca.

- Avada Kedavra- dijo en un tono melancólico y casi dulce, momentos antes de que un rayo de luz verde saliera de su varita y se impactara directamente en su pecho.

Y el cuerpo de Hermione Granger cayó con la inercia de la muerte sobre el de Draco Malfoy, terminando finalmente con todos sus problemas, llevándose en silencio sus sentimientos y los de Draco.

Un silencio absoluto había cubierto el campo, en honor a estos amigos, enemigos y amantes al mismo tiempo, que al final pudieron estar juntos solamente en la muerte.

**Fin**

¿Y bien? Habrá más críticas que comentarios... lo sé... y espero que nadie sepa hacer vudú ni nada que pueda lanzarse desde lejos... y si lo saben hacer, espero que se limiten a mandar un review violento... je je

Gracias por leer este fic. ¡Adiós!

Eff di Jay


End file.
